


Out Of Touch

by DeanLewisFan



Category: Dean Lewis (Musician), Dean Lewis - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Height Differences, Make up sex, Oral Sex, Tour Bus, Tour Bus Sex, blowjob, dean lewis - Freeform, different POV, fight, fucked against a wall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanLewisFan/pseuds/DeanLewisFan
Summary: This was supposed to be a one chapter fic but it has turned into a novel 😂 so it’s basically about the romance between Kris and Dean!Going to the show of Dean Lewis was the second best decision Kristien/Kris ever made. Kissing him on the dance floor when she met him in a nightclub later that evening, was the best!





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to the gig of Dean Lewis was the second best decision Kris ever made. Kissing him on the dance floor was the best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I don’t really remember how this got to be but here we go. This fic is for my girls (I Love you guys 🧡) who encouraged me to write the first Dean Lewis fanfic. And since I can’t seem to write anything except smut, it’s exactly that.
> 
> Now I just hope he never finds this, and if he does he doesn’t recognizes me! Lmao.
> 
> English is not my first language so excuse me if I use weird grammar!
> 
> As Aussies would say: cheers mate.

Kristien was waiting impatiently in the queue, time seemed like it was crawling. She had been counting down the days until today. Exactly 7 days ago she saw Dean Lewis for the first time in Brussels. And she knew she was hooked. He was amazing on record but live was a thousand times better. The way he would sing his songs, explain some of them and interact with the crowd. It was magnificent!

Usually not one for standing in the crowd, Kris wanted to go early so they would have good spots. Her friend had complained a bit, because of the wait -it had been long and cold, but worth it in the end when they got to stand against the barrier in the front row. He was literally only 6 feet away from her and she swore to her friend he had actually smiled at her.

From the minute she got home she searched frantically when there was another show, unfortunately there where only 5 gigs left. But luck was upon her. The last one, Dublin, still had tickets and was in the Easter weekend! Excellent! Since her friend had plans she just decided to go by herself and that’s how she ended up alone in Dublin for the weekend.

Seeing Dublin was a treat, she loved sightseeing the vibrant city. By mid afternoon she went back to her hotel to get ready, she had carefully selected her outfit. High waisted skinny jeans with a cute top that just showed enough cleavage with a leather jacket and white sneakers.

Since she was alone and had no one to take in account she was one of the first in the queue. Being prepared to wait for several hours Kris had brought her ereader and planted herself on the ground. All of a sudden the girls around her started screaming, startled she looked up and saw Dean standing there looking down at her with a smirk. He offered out his hand and pulled her to her feet.  
“Hi.” Kris breathed while staring up into his blue eyes.  
“Hello.”  
Before either could say anything else, the girls around them started begging for his attention. He couldn’t stay long but Kris was over the moon, he’d held her hand! The girl who had been sitting next to her before, turned to her.  
“Oh my god that was so cool! He pulled you up!”  
Kris could only smile and nod. She held out her hand  
“I’m Kris, how are you?”  
The girl turned out was a French girl named Freya who had been living in Dublin. The girls connected and found an ally in each other.

When the doors opened they al sprinted to the stage, Kris and Freya got a nice spot against the barrier, to the left from his microphone and the piano was on her right. She was in a daze for the entire show, her arm hurt from recording everything on her iPhone but it was so worth it. Determined she was not going to miss him again she, with Freya in tow made their way to the stage exit. Surprisingly there where only a dozen people there. And more surprisingly Kris was at least their prior with 10 years. _‘I don’t remember being allowed to stay this late outside, to meet a band when I was that young._ ’ Once again happy with her book Kris settled against the wall.

It was chaos when Dean, Sean and Noah came outside, all she could hear was rapid Irish. She stifled a giggle at Dean’s face. He was apparently just as confused with the accent as she was.  
“Hi guys, let’s take a group photo.”  
He said while handing his phone to Sean. The girls immediately started talking to each other on what the best pose was -or at least Kris thought that was what they were saying. Dean locked eyes with her for a second before continuing.  
“I think it’s best if I stand in the middle and you guys stand around me.”  
He explained while walking over to Kris and stood beside her and Freya on his other side. The rest of the girls scrambled to get as close to Dean as possible.

It was a straightforward picture, Kris just smiled like a loon, even forgetting to make a peace sign or something like many of the girls did. They immediately took a claim to Dean after the photo, Kris just rolled her eyes and walked over to Noah and Sean.  
“Hi Noah, I didn’t knew you before this gig last week but you’ve got a new fan now!”  
“It was epic!” Freya agreed.  
Noah seemed surprised that someone was actually giving him praise, rather then Dean.  
“Thank you, that’s very generous of you! So what did you think about tonight?”  
Kris hesitated for a second  
“Dean was amazing, but it was a good thing I was in the front because I could barely hear him over the crowd.”  
Sean and Noah exchanged a glance before both grinning.  
“Yeah the crowds getting crazier and crazier ay?”  
Sean said.

The four of them continued to talk for a while. When Kris looked up ⅔ of the people had left and the few that remained got a selfie with Dean. Right before he joined them Noah went back inside, waving goodbye, she was glad she had taken the time to talk to him. He really was quite nice. Kris was glad she had been talking to Sean and Noah because when Dean joined them, she was remarkably calm.  
“The gig was amazing Dean! I really loved it!”  
“Yeah it was definitely a good show.” He paused for a second “Didn’t I see you last week too?”  
Kris gaped at him,  
“Yes! How did you know?”  
Dean grinned and pointed to her hot pink a-line bob.  
“Pink hair is not something I’m likely to forget. But you definitely make it work though!”  
Nearly turning as pink as her hair she stammered her thanks before getting a grip.  
“Can I maybe have a selfie and a hug?”

Sean rolled his eyes when Dean stepped forward and engulfed her in a hug. Careful not to smudge his T-shirt with makeup she hugged him close. Kris could feel his silent laughter as he held her, not letting go of him she looked up and raised an eyebrow questioningly.  
“I don’t think I’ve met many women who are as small as you.”  
“Me small? You’re the absurdly tall one!”  
Both of them stood there laughing like idiots for a second. Kris lifted her iPhone from her back pocket, unlocked it and gave it to Dean.  
“Since you’re so tall, you better do it!”  
The selfie was one for the record books, both of them looked really good in it. Kris smiled approvingly.  
“Thank you so much! This right here made my night even more perfect.”  
While Kris admired the selfie, Freya took one with Dean too.

Freya and Kris just stared dumbfounded at each other when the brothers went back inside.  
“This is cause for a celebration! You in?”  
Kris who wholeheartedly agreed and linked her arm in Freya’s. That’s how they found themselves an hour later in The Twisted Pepper, the most popular nightclub in the whole of Dublin. Not even sure how they got in, in the first place the girls didn’t question it.

A bottle of champagne later both of them were drunk and having the time of their lives. The club was filled to capacity but they were dancing like no one was watching and singing along to all the songs the dj played. Both of them single they occupied themselves with finding the hottest guy in the club. Freya got lucky first so Kris excused herself and went outside to clear her head for a bit. She usually didn’t drink champagne and it had gone straight to her head. The cold air did wonders and by the time she got back inside she was back to being tipsy. Not minding one bit that Freya was snogging her guy, Kris was dancing on her own. A little bit to enthusiastically, since she tripped over her own feet and fell forward grabbing the nearest guy to keep her upright.

“You alright there lovely?”  
Kris recognized the voice before she even looked. Dean was holding her up and looking mildly amused.  
“Oh my god I’m so sorry! I fell over my own feet!”  
She straightened and looked him right in the eyes -they seemed bluer as before, probably her drunken mind playing tricks on her.  
“I normally don’t drink champagne because it goes straight to my head, but we wanted to celebrate -“  
She pointed vaguely to where Freya was standing.  
“And I just fell over my own feet, you see I’m pretty clumsy.”  
She said all of this really fast and Dean had to pay attention to understand it all.  
“We had such an amazing night that we wanted to dance and-“  
Dean grinned and placed a finger over her lips and effectively shut her up.

“Take a breath sweetheart, you seem a bit wired.”  
Kris just nodded with his finger still on her lips.  
“It just happened to be my luck that you would trip right into my arms.”  
He continued while removing his hand.  
“I just saw someone small with pink hair, I don’t think there would be two of you.”  
While liquid courage was running through her veins Kris took advantage of it.  
“Nope there is only one like me! I am Kristien.”  
She held out her hand and waited for Dean to shake it. He just shook his head and leaned in.  
“Us aussies don’t do handshakes, we go in for a kiss.”  
He said as he kissed her cheeks.  
“It is very nice to meet you Kristeen.”

Kris couldn’t help herself and burst out laughing.  
“Maybe just call me Kris. Most people do and it might be easier to pronounce. Although that wasn’t bad.”  
Dean just smiled sheepishly  
“So where are you from? I’m thinking Germany??”  
Kris shook her head.  
“Close, belgium.”  
“So Kris, can I buy you a drink?”  
Kris nodded enthusiastically, the smart move was to order water but no way she was doing that.  
“Sure! I’d love one. I’m going to run to the bathroom very quickly first.”  
“Alright, what do you like to drink?”  
“Doesn’t matter. I’ll drink anything.”  
“Anything?!” He asked perplexed.  
Kris thought for a second.  
“As long as it’s sweet, yeah I’ll pretty much like it all. You know what, surprise me. I’ll be right back.”

With that she turned around and dashed to the bathroom. Breaking world records in speed she did her business and checked her makeup. Making sure she didn’t look like a panda and her blood red lipstick wasn’t smudged. Walking back to the bar she had all kind of panic attacks thinking he’d left, all for nothing however. Dean was talking to Sean and another man near the bar. When she joined them again Dean smiled at her.

“Glad you didn’t run out through the back!”  
“Are you kidding me?” Kris nearly yelled  
“A gorgeous superstar buying me drinks. I’ll never leave!”  
By the time the words were out of her mouth she regretted them immediately. ‘ _God what am I doing. At this rate I’ll scare him off_!!’  
Dean just smiled a true Cheshire grin and handed her a champagne flute.  
“I’ve got you a Bellini. Is that alright? I didn’t think you where the whiskey kind of girl.”  
“No I don’t really like whiskey. But Bellini I do, thank you.”  
She raised her glas to his and the others followed suit.  
“Cheers.” Echoed between them.

Talking with him was much easier as Kris anticipated, he really was a normal guy. Kris was silently kicking herself when she found out they had been in the club for a while apparently. Dancing with Dean was really fun, he really went all out and was amazing at it.

Kris went to get a refill from the bar and when she returned Sean was in deep conversation with Dean. She handed Dean his whiskey as Sean said his goodbyes.  
“It was lovely to meet you, have a good night and don’t get him too drunk.” Sean said with a nod towards Dean.

“I’m afraid you’re stuck with me for the night.”  
“If you’re good, I might keep you.” Kris said with a wink. Dean laughed at that and took a sip from his drink.  
“So.” He began “I didn’t ask you yet, how come you’re by yourself? No boyfriend to accompany you?”  
“No, no boyfriend. It’s a good thing too. I love travel too much. My last boyfriend didn’t so he dumped me, it got ugly.”  
Kris said looking down, her hair falling into her eyes.  
“Not sure why anyone would break up with you.” He said as he took a strand of pink hair and placed it behind her ear. Maybe it was her imagination but Dean seemed pleased that she was single. Before she had too much time to think about what that could mean, take it from dom dolla was blasting through the speakers.  
“Oh I love this song!” Kris all but yelled as she grabbed his hand to get him to dance with her.  
“You do know he’s from Straya right?”  
Kris was to busy dancing to respond. As the evening continued both of them loosened up around each other.

Kris loved that the club had 3 floors and was playing all kinds of different music on each floor. When she and Dean got to the top floor it was an entirely different atmosphere. They were playing more nineties R&B and it was just what Kris needed. She immediately dragged Dean to the dance floor once again and started dancing. Dean was looking more amused by the second.  
“You like nineties music, huh?”  
“Yes you don’t?”  
When they played a salsa Kris automatically fell into the basic step, happy to have had dance lessons. Dean took her hand, stepped closer and pulled her against him and fell perfectly in step with her.

He was so close and she felt so good in his arms, Kris didn’t want to play it safe and prayed to god she had read the signs right. She stood on her toes, released his hand and fisted it in the front of his shirt instead and pulled him down. The moment her lips touched his, she knew she did the right thing. Dean leaned down and deepened the kiss. Remembering they were in the middle of a dance floor, surrounded by hundreds of people they broke apart too soon. Suddenly Dean groaned  
“Fook, I look like a clown now don’t I?”  
Kris frowned at the comment and looked at him in confusion. Dean chucked at her face.  
“Your lipstick is probably all over my face.” He explained.  
“Oh, no not at all. It’s maybelline superstay. Totally kiss proof. I can eat, drink, do all kinds of activity with my mount without it transferring.”  
He raised an eyebrow at the innuendo.  
“Oh, I uhm. Interesting.” He stammered while turning a bit pink in the cheeks.  
“Mr Lewis, I don’t know what you are thinking about, but I meant a lollipop.”  
Kris said in a tone that fooled no one. Dean’s eyes sparkled dangerously.  
“You’ve got quite a mouth on you, did anyone ever tell you?” He joked.

“Yup.” Kris grinned. Dean said nothing and just stared at her.  
“What?”  
“I’d really like to kiss you again.” He replied  
“So what’s stopping you?!”  
“A room full of people who are already staring.”  
“That didn’t stop you before.” Kris said a little breathless. Dean grinned  
“Technically. That was you, kissing me.”  
“Potayto potahto.”  
Dean leaned in and kissed her.  
Thinking about what he said with all the people surrounding them, Kris reluctantly pulled back after a while. This was however not Dean’s plan, with one arm around her waist he used the other to cradled her face, his mouth only a breath away from her lips.

He leaned back in, and bit her lip. Kris couldn’t stop a moan escaping and threw all caution in the wind. This kiss was nothing as the earlier ones, this one was hot and passionate. And left her weak in the knees, pretty sure he was keeping her upright at this point she melted her body to his. When they broke apart, both of them were out of breath like they’d run a marathon.

“Holy shit.” Dean murmured his voice all husky, his bright blue eyes darker as usual.  
Before Kris could think, let alone respond, a girl tapped Dean on the shoulder.  
“Oh my god. Aren’t you Dean Lewis?”  
Dean and Kris just stared dumbstruck at the girl for a second. Kris recovered first.  
“Follow my lead and just play along, ok?” Kris whispered in his ear.  
“Hallo, we bad English. Me.” Kris said as she pointed to herself “And husband.” Pointing to Dean “On vacation.” She finished, making her accent really thick. She turned to Dean  
“Denkt die nu da jij Dean Lewis bent?!” Kris said in Flemish to Dean. The girl looked uncertain.  
“Oh sorry.” She said and left.  
“That was bloody brilliant. What did you say?”  
“I said, did she just say she thinks you’re Dean Lewis. But I’m not sure she believed me though.”  
Kris said looking toward the girl who was in deep conversation with her friends.  
“We should leave right away.” Dean said agreeing.  
“Did you have a jacket?”  
“Yes.”  
“Ok let’s go.” Dean said as he gently pushed her towards the exit.

By the time they descended the stairs and retrieved their jackets, Dean’s presence had spread like wildfire throughout the club. The cold air did wonders and Kris inhaled deeply, the club had been stifling hot.  
“Dammit no taxis.” Dean said looking around. At that moment the girl from before exited the club too and looked straight at the two of them.  
“Shit.” Dean swore. Kris grabbed his hand and dragged him across the street.  
“Don’t worry I know the way.” Without a backward glance they ran until the crowds disappeared.

“Ok, now you’ve gotten me lost in Dublin.”  
“I know exactly where we are babe, so you’re not lost, you’re with me.”  
Dean smiled mischievous and pressed her against the wall.  
“Is that so? And what are we going to do?”  
Kris tried her most innocent look.  
“Do you want to go get a coffee in my hotel?”  
Dean stared at her like she’d lost her damn mind.  
“Coffee?” He paused for a second “Alright, lead the way.”

It was only a short walk to her hotel. Being this late, she had to use her room key to unlock the sliding door at front. So she started rummaging in her purse, with a big sigh she crouched on the ground and started emptying it out all together.  
“My god woman. Is that a Mary Poppins bag? How much stuff is in there?”  
Kris just laughed and kept on emptying it. When the ground was littered with the contents of her purse she finally found the card.

The moment she unlocked her room and entered, Dean spinned her and pressed her against the door, effectively closing it. His hands on either side of her head, she could feel the heat radiating of his body. He kissed her neck and worked his way along her jaw to her mouth. Kris leaned against the door and intertwined her fingers into his gorgeous hair. He pulled back slightly and chuckled.  
“So is this your idea of coffee?”  
“Shut up and kiss me again.”  
Kris said as she pulled him against her. Close wasn’t close enough and when she felt his hands slide down her body to the hem of her shirt she happily obliged. He lifted it over her head and threw it on the ground and removed his own shirt too with one swift movement. He hooked his fingers in her belt loops and pulled her lips to his again as Kris started to fumble with his belt.

Having no luck whatsoever Kris pulled back and looked down.  
“What the hell is wrong with this belt?”  
They looked at each other for a second and burst out laughing.  
“God we’re two awkward dorks.” Dean said as he recovered.  
“I agree. So help me.” She said as she gestured to his trousers. Already kicking out her shoes Kris removed her own trousers as Dean did the same standing before him in her matching pink lace bra and panties. ‘God he looks like a supermodel.’

Kris bit her lip at the sight of him. His boxer was doing a poor job of containing his impressive erection.  
“Don’t bite your lip.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because I’ve been fantasizing about your mouth all evening. And you’re driving me crazy.”  
In an instant their mouths found each other again, tongues dancing and hands roaming. His fingertips rough with calluses from playing guitar, only made it better.

The earlier caution had disappeared and was replaced with lust. Trying to get some friction to her aching parts, it was nearly impossible due to the height difference. Realizing what she needed, Dean slided his hands underneath her but and lifted her up. Kris wrapped her legs around his waist as Dean pressed her back against the wall.  
“Oh my god, you feel amazing.” Kris groaned in his ear.  
“And I haven’t even done anything yet.” Dean murmured his voice all husky again.

He walked them over to the bed, and laid her on it. He kissed his way from her neck to her chest as he unhooked her bra and threw it away. Swirling his tongue over her nipple until the tip was hard and glistening with moisture, Kris arched her back.  
“You are so beautiful.” He whispered softly.

He placed kisses further down her body until he reached his goal. He hooked his thumbs behind her pink lace panties and lowered them, and threw them next to her bra on the floor.

He continued by placing a kiss on the inside of her knee and worked his way up, when he reached his destination he placed a featherlight kiss on her center. Kris intertwined her fingers in his hair again and she moaned, he smiled and licked her.  
“Oh god” she gasped  
Dean stuck his tongue inside of her and her world stood still. His face buried inside her was the hottest thing she’d ever seen. Kris moaned, as he slid a finger inside, rotating slowly.

He increased his pace. “Dean, meer.” she whimpered. He circled her clit and she moaned again while pumping his fingers in and out of her. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back in ecstasy. Very few, had ever pleasured her this good orally.

Dean was relentlessly working her into a frenzy. Kris clenched around his finger, tightening and pulling him deeper until she was incoherent with pleasure, gushing her climax into his mouth. Dean licked until she stopped shaking. A satisfied grin spread over his face as he listened to her rapid breathing.

He crawled back up and kissed her, she tasted her own climax on his lips. Loving to have the upper hand she pushed Dean on his back and straddled him.  
“Didn’t I say something about mouth activity?”  
“I believe you did.”  
Instead of answering Kris did the same thing that Dean had done, and kissed and licked her way down his gorgeous body. Being rock hard his boxer was barely containing him, when she pulled it down she got her first good look at him. And just like the man itself, all was in proportion. She licked her lips in anticipation. Kris didn’t think that any man had ever looked at her, like the way Dean was looking at her right now.

She smiled seductively and licked his shaft from the base to the tip. Some women didn’t like blowjobs, but she, personally loved giving them. She liked being in control. She wrapped her hand around his cock, slowly pumping her hand, pleased to find her fingers barely overlapped. She exhaled and felt him slide deep into her mouth. Dean groaned  
“Oh my god, Kris.”  
Her blood red lips where in stark contrast, and by the look in his eyes the sight was incredibly erotic.  
She continued the bob her head up and down,  
“God, I don’t think I can last long like this.” He whispered after a while. She immediately pulled back because she was dying to feel him inside her anyway.  
“Do you have any protection?”  
“Yes, in the bathroom. Hold on I’ll be right back.”

Kris nearly sprinted to the bathroom, rummaging in her toilet bag and thanked all the gods she knew when she found some in a side pocket. When she returned to the room, Dean was spread out on the bed, his hands folded behind his head a smile on his face. She crawled on the bed towards him. And kissed him. He was an amazing kisser and she couldn’t get enough. She tore open the package and rolled it slow and deliberate over his penis.

She went to sit on her knees and reached down and aligned him with herself. She slowly lowered herself on top of him until there was no space left in between them. She paused for a second to adjust.  
“You feel amazing, baby.” Dean said in that husky tone Kris had come to love.

With that she started to move as he pushed upwards with deep thrusts. He slid his hands over her body until he reached her nipples. He fingered each tip until it was fully erect again. She moaned and looked down at him, her own arousal mirrored in his blue eyes.  
“Fark.” He said as he sat up and pulled her in for a kiss. On his lap they were more of the same height. He reached down and fingered her center.

He was so incredibly deep, reaching places inside her she didn’t even knew she had. And the feeling of his fingers where triggering feelings so intense she cried out in pleasure. She tipped her head back, lost in the feeling of him, his thickness making her feel full, more so than any lover before.

His face was a mess of twisted passion and crazy lust. He never looked more attractive to Kris then right in this moment, not even on stage. Dean’s rhythm got quicker and quicker,

“Oh Jesus Christ!” He whispered as she gripped him like a vise, pulsating around him.  
“Dean, I'm going to -,”  
Kris moaned as he pushed his cock into her more forcefully and faster.

Kris felt her body tip over the edge and squeeze him as she climaxed again. Her orgasm rippled through her, with each wave of ecstasy flowing through her body she lost the ability to speak.

Dean flipped them over, so she was on her back, and Kris wrapped her legs around him. She was being impaled by smooth thrusts as Dean was pumping into her, she pushed up to match his. Her hands where once again in his hair, it was after all the best place they could be.

With a few more thrusts she felt Dean tense, with a grunt he came with her name on his lips. He pressed his forehead against hers as he collapsed on his elbows, breathing heavy.  
“That was incredible.” Dean murmured.  
“Incredible is not a good enough word for what that was!”

When their breathing evened out and a shiver ran over Kris’s body she dared to asked the question she had been thinking about for the last few minutes.  
“Will you stay the night?”  
Dean smiled really cute at that.  
“I have tomorrow off, so I’d be honored too.”  
He said while kissing her nose making her giggle.

Dean pulled out and tied a knot in the condom.  
“I’ll throw it away, I’ll have to take my makeup off anyway.”  
When Kris came back, Dean was still awake but barely. When she got into bed, he pulled her close. Having no problem whatsoever with being the little spoon she melted into his side.  
“You know. I’ve never done this. Taking a fan to bed.”  
“I’ve never even had a one night stand.”  
Dean chuckled  
“Glad to be your first.”  
Kris could hear the smile in his voice.  
“G’night baby.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter again, but told from dean’s POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t planning on making this a multi chapter fic but it happened anyway. This was really fun to write tho. And Dean was very inspirational this week, with his shirtless stories. It almost wrote itself!!!
> 
> English is not my first language so excuse my grammar!

When walking out of the doors, Dean’s ears nearly exploded by the sheer volume of screams that erupted around him. Extraordinary how just a few women could make so much noise. One girl was still seated on the ground looking startled, clutching her tablet. The look on her face was priceless, Dean couldn’t contain the smile and held out his hand. The girl took his hand and he pulled her up, she was a tiny thing, barely came up to his chest.  
“Hi.” She said a little breathless while staring up at him. Dean forgot how to speak for a second, she was incredibly beautiful with gray eyes and pink hair.  
“Hello.”  
Unfortunately there were more people who demanded his attention so he thought it best to head back inside after a quick hello.

After his voice was warmed up he sneaked to the side of the stage, looking at the people singing along to Noah Kahan. The beautiful girl was in the front row almost exactly in front of his microphone. He smiled to himself, hoping she would come to the stage door after the show.

The gig went amazingly well, it had been a good closing show to his European tour. Dean had to stop himself several times from looking at the beautiful girl. She had sang and danced along to all of his songs and it had been fun to watch.

When Sean, Noah and himself came outside the exit door he was secretly glad there weren’t too many people and that -as he had hoped. The beautiful girl was amongst them. The girls outside immediately started rambling in rapid Irish. He frowned, trying to figure out what on earth they were saying.  
“Hi guys, let’s take a group photo.”  
Sean took his phone wordlessly from him as they had done many times before. He locked eyes with the beautiful girl and walked over and stood next to her.  
“I think it’s best if I stand in the middle and you guys stand around me.”  
He said to the girls who almost ran to be near him. The photo was pretty straight forward and soon he was surrounded by the very young girls. After a while most of them left so he figured there was no harm in a few selfies. He was very pleasantly surprised when Sean was talking to the girl and her friend. He grinned to himself as he walked over.

“The gig was amazing Dean! I really loved it!” She said with a faint accent, it was very cute.  
“Yeah it was definitely a good show.”  
He paused for a second  
“Didn’t I see you last week too?”  
Her jaw almost hit the floor when she gaped at him with surprise written all over her face.  
“Yes! How did you know?”  
Dean grinned and pointed to her hot pink hair.  
“Pink hair is not something I’m likely to forget. But you definitely make it work though!”  
She blushed as she stammered her thanks. She took a deep breath as if to gather nerve.  
“Can I maybe have a selfie and a hug?”  
Yeah that was definitely something he could do.

Dean stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. Even though she was tiny, it was a perfect fit. Her head was a perfect match for the curve of his shoulder. She was soft to all the places he was hard, and the feel of her body against his, send his mind reeling. He chuckled to himself, clearly needing to go to the gym to take care of his sexual energy. Feeling him laughing she looked up and raised an eyebrow questioningly. Obviously he couldn’t tell her what he was thinking so he said the first thing that came to mind.  
“I don’t think I’ve met many women who are as small as you.”  
“Me small? You’re the absurdly tall one!”  
That was the last thing he’d expect her to say, he burst out laughing. It wasn’t long before she joined him and both of them stood there laughing like idiots. She reached into her back pocket and gave him her phone.  
“Since you’re so tall, you better do it!”  
She really was a feisty one and it amused him to no end. The selfie was a pretty good one and he made a mental note to look through Instagram to find it.  
“Thank you so much! This right here made my night even more perfect.”

After her friend got a selfie too, Sean and himself went back inside. As soon as the door closed behind him, Sean turned on him.  
“Can I have a selfie and a hug too?”  
Dean punched him in the arm.  
“Shut it!”  
“She definitely was cute and definitely your type.”  
Dean just rolled his eyes and went to take a shower before they went clubbing.

The Twisted Pepper was a busy night club, with multiple floors in the heart of Dublin. He was lucky no one was really paying any attention to him, so he went unnoticed in the crowd. Sean had been teasing him the entire time about the ‘pink girl’ so when he said “Looks like your girl had to much to drink!” Dean thought he was joking. That was, until he turned around, and managed to barely grab her around the waist before she fell to the floor.

“You alright there lovely?”  
She froze for a second before looking up with a shocked expression. Dean grinned down at her.  
“Oh my god I’m so sorry! I fell over my own feet!”  
She straightened and looked him right in the eyes.  
“I normally don’t drink champagne because it goes straight to my head, but we wanted to celebrate -“  
She pointed vaguely behind her, where her friend was apparently trying to eat some dudes face.  
“And I just fell over my own feet, you see I’m pretty clumsy.”  
She said all of this really fast and Dean had to pay attention to understand it all. Not to mention the alcohol had made him lightheaded and her to slur a bit.  
“We had such an amazing night that we wanted to dance and-“  
Dean grinned and placed a finger over her lips and effectively shutting her up. Taking a moment to clear his head he took a deep breath and advised her to do the same.

“Take a breath sweetheart, you seem a bit wired.”  
Kris just nodded with his finger still on her red lips.  
“It just happened to be my luck that you would trip right into my arms.”  
Dean continued while removing his hand.  
“I just saw someone small with pink hair, I don’t think there would be two of you.”  
He continued while looking at her.  
“Nope there is only one like me! I am Kristien.”  
She said surprising him again and holding out her hand and waiting for him to shake it. Dean smiled and shook his head.  
“Us aussies don’t do handshakes, we go in for a kiss.”  
He said now surprising himself as he kissed her cheeks. Maybe he was more lightheaded then he originally thought.  
“It is very nice to meet you Kristeen.”

Kristien burst out laughing and Dean frowned.  
“Maybe just call me Kris. Most people do and it might be easier to pronounce. Although that wasn’t bad.”  
He smiled sheepishly before continuing.  
“So where are you from? I’m thinking Germany??”  
It had to be Central Europe, it sounded like it at least. Not that he had ever really paid attention to accents before. Kris however shook her head.  
“Close, belgium.”  
Ah that explained where he knew her from. The gig in Brussels.  
“So Kris, can I buy you a drink?”  
Kris nodded enthusiastically, so apparently he wasn’t the only one who liked that idea.  
“Sure! I’d love one. I’m going to run to the bathroom very quickly first.”  
That was a bit weird but alright, women did go an awful lot to the bathroom.  
“Alright, what do you like to drink?”  
“Doesn’t matter. I’ll drink anything.”  
Yeah again not what he was expecting.  
“Anything?!”  
Kris thought for a second before answering.  
“As long as it’s sweet, yeah I’ll pretty much like it all. You know what, surprise me. I’ll be right back.”

With that she turned around and dashed to the bathroom. Dean just shook his head and made his way to the bar where Sean and James stood.  
“Please tell me you’re buying her a drink and she’s coming back. Or was your flirting that bad?” Sean joked.  
“It is not that bad dude, now move over I’m buying drinks.”  
At the bar, he thought about what to get her, champers wasn’t sweet, was it? But she had been drinking it all night so maybe something similar. He ordered her drink and three whiskeys, maybe not the smartest idea but he didn’t really care. He handed the whiskey to Sean and James who wisely didn’t say anything but who did grin at each other.  
“Looks like you didn’t scare her of after all.”  
Sean said watching over Dean’s shoulder. Before Dean could say something Kris was back and he forgot about Sean and just smiled at her.

“Glad you didn’t run out through the back!”  
He joked, thinking about what Sean had said.  
“Are you kidding me?” Kris yelled,  
“A gorgeous superstar buying me drinks. I’ll never leave!”  
Dean could see the horror on her face the moment she realized what she had said. He didn’t mind it one bit, he couldn’t contain the enormous grin as he handed her a champagne flute.  
“I’ve got you a Bellini. Is that alright? I didn’t think you where the whiskey kind of girl.”  
“No I don’t really like whiskey. But Bellini I do, thank you.”  
She raised her glas to his and the others followed suit.  
“Cheers.” Echoed between them.

Kris was real fun to hang out with, she loved to dance just like he did and soon the both of them were having a blast. When Kris went to get a refill at the bar for the both of them Sean raised his eyebrows suggestively.  
“We are heading back to the hotel.”  
“You’re ignoring us anyway.” James said grinning like a loon.  
“I don’t think I need to spell it out for you, but she is into you!” Sean continued.  
“I don’t like one night stands, Sean. You know this.”  
“Dude, it’s just -“

He stopped mid sentence when Kris returned as she handed Dean his whiskey. He watched Sean and James saying their goodbyes.  
“It was lovely to meet you, have a good night and don’t get him too drunk.” Sean said with a nod towards Dean. Dean just rolled his eyes again and watched them leave.

“I’m afraid you’re stuck with me for the night.”  
“If you’re good, I might keep you.” Kris said as she winked at him. That girl was pretty amazing, he laughed and sipped his drink.  
“So.” He began, time to feel the waters a bit. “I didn’t ask you yet, how come you’re by yourself? No boyfriend to accompany you?”  
“No, no boyfriend. It’s a good thing too. I love travel too much. My last boyfriend didn’t so he dumped me, it got ugly.”  
She said looking down, her hair falling into her eyes. What kind of dickhead was that guy, she was obviously embarrassed about it although Dean didn’t really understand why. And he was secretly glad she was single.  
“Not sure why anyone would break up with you.” He said as he took a strand of pink hair and placed it behind her ear. He hadn’t meant it to be such a romantic gesture but it somehow did become one. Before it could become awkward, Kris yelled  
“Oh I love this song!” Grabbing his hand to get him to dance with her. Dean focused on the music, pleased to hear a fellow Aussie blasting through the speakers.  
“You do know he’s from Straya right?”  
Kris was to busy dancing to respond. He just grinned and danced with her.

When the night continued Dean found himself being dragged on the dance floor by Kris in the R&B room. He grinned at her, she was full of surprises.  
“You like nineties music, huh?”  
“Yes you don’t?”  
He just shook his head and laughed. When a salsa came on Kris did the basic move and before he thought about what he was doing, he took her hand, stepped closer and pulled her against him and fell perfectly in step with her.

He had acted without thinking, and he was glad he did. Dancing with her, like this was both torture and bliss. He was looking down at her so when she suddenly released his hand, fisted it in the front of his shirt instead and pulled his lips down to hers he only had to lean in a little bit. She felt amazing against his body, unable to help himself he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. When he broke it she had a dazed expression, her red lips curved in a dazzling smile. He groaned, he had forgotten her lipstick.  
“Fook, I look like a clown now don’t I?”  
Kris frowned at the comment and looked up at him in confusion. Dean chucked at her face, she had no idea what he was talking about.

“Your lipstick is probably all over my face.” He explained.  
“Oh, no not at all. It’s maybelline superstay. Totally kiss proof. I can eat, drink, do all kinds of activity with my mount without it transferring.”  
What the hell?! That was so not where his brain needed to go. He had a very vivid vision of her red mouth wrapped around him.  
“Oh, I uhm. Interesting.” He stammered while turning a bit pink in the cheeks. Damn this whiskey, he was turning into a sap.  
“Mr Lewis, I don’t know what you are thinking about, but I meant a lollipop.”  
Yeah right. She totally meant that. And pigs could fly. She was a handful and he was loving every minute of it.  
“You’ve got quite a mouth on you, did anyone ever tell you?” He joked.

“Yup.” She grinned. Dean said nothing and stared at her, she just stared right back at him.  
“What?”  
“I’d really like to kiss you again.” He replied before he chickened out.  
“So what’s stopping you?!”  
Good question…  
“A room full of people who are already staring.”  
“That didn’t stop you before.” Kris said a little breathless. Dean grinned, he hadn’t done anything yet. It was all her and she seemed to have forgotten that detail.  
“Technically. That was you, kissing me.”  
“Potayto potahto.”  
Dean leaned in and kissed her. All to soon she started to pull away, before she could. Dean pulled her closer with one hand and cradled her face with the other, his mouth only a breath away from her lips.

He leaned back in, and bit her lip. Kris moaned into his mouth and kissed him more fierce. This kiss was nothing as the earlier ones, this one was hot and passionate. She melted her body against his, he felt her wobble a bit so he pulled her closer. When they broke apart, both of them were out of breath like they’d run a marathon.

“Holy shit.” Dean murmured, that was some kiss. He had to remind himself they were on a busy dance floor because his body had other things in mind. Suddenly a girl tapped Dean on the shoulder.  
“Oh my god. Aren’t you Dean Lewis?”  
Dean and Kris just stared dumbstruck at the girl for a second. Kris recovered first.  
“Follow my lead and just play along, ok?” Kris whispered in his ear. No idea what she was planning Dean said nothing as he took a step back.

“Hallo, we bad English. Me.” Kris said as she pointed to herself “And husband.” Pointing to Dean “On vacation.” She finished, her accent more pronounced. She turned to Dean  
“Denkt die nu da jij Dean Lewis bent?!” Kris said in Flemish to Dean. He had no idea what Kris had said and tried his hardest to not look confused. The girl looked uncertain.  
“Oh sorry.” She said and left.  
“That was bloody brilliant. What did you say?”  
“I said, did she just say she thinks you’re Dean Lewis. But I’m not sure she believed me though.”  
Kris said looking towards the girl who was in deep conversation with her friends. He thought it had been something like that, but it all sounded like gibberish to him.  
“We should leave right away.” Dean said agreeing, because the girl didn’t look convinced at all.  
“Did you have a jacket?”  
“Yes.”  
“Ok let’s go.” Dean said as he gently pushed her towards the exit.

By the time they descended the stairs and retrieved their jackets, Dean’s presence had spread like wildfire throughout the club. He looked around in the cold night.  
“Dammit no taxis.” Dean said looking around. At that moment the girl from that recognized him exited the club too and looked straight at the two of them.  
“Shit.” Dean swore. Before he could make up his mind with what do to, Kris grabbed his hand and dragged him across the street.  
“Don’t worry I know the way.” She said. Without a backward glance they ran until the crowds disappeared.

“Ok, now you’ve gotten me lost in Dublin.”  
Dean said looking around, nothing he noticed earlier was standing out.  
“I know exactly where we are babe, so you’re not lost, you’re with me.”  
He turned his head so fast he might’ve gotten a whiplash. _Babe?_ He kind of liked the sound of that. He smiled mischievous and pressed her against the wall.  
“Is that so? And what are we going to do?”  
Her eyes went wide with surprise, she tried and failed to hide.  
“Do you want to go get a coffee in my hotel?”  
Dean stared at her like she’d lost her damn mind. If he was keeping score -who was he kidding, of course he was. She had surprised him countless of times already.  
“Coffee?” He paused for a second “Alright, lead the way.”

It was only a short walk to her hotel. Being this late, she had to use her room key to unlock the sliding door at front. Dean watched her rummaging in her purse without success. With a big sigh she crouched on the ground and started emptying it out all together. Dean stifled a smile that turned to wonder as she kept on taking stuff out of the bag.  
“My god woman. Is that a Mary Poppins bag? How much stuff is in there?”  
Kris just laughed and kept on emptying it. When the ground was littered with the contents of her purse she finally found the card.

The moment she unlocked her room and entered, Dean spinned her and pressed her against the door, effectively closing it. His hands on either side of her head. He kissed her neck and worked his way along her jaw to her mouth while kris intertwined her fingers into his hair. He pulled back slightly and chuckled.  
“So is this your idea of coffee?”  
“Shut up and kiss me again.”  
Kris said as she pulled him against her. He ran his hands over her body to the hem of her shirt and lifted it over and threw it on the ground and removed his own shirt in one swift movement. He hooked his fingers in her belt loops and pulled her lips to his again as Kris started to fumble with his belt.

When it didn’t work she pulled back and looked down.  
“What the hell is wrong with this belt?”  
They looked at each other for a second and burst out laughing.  
“God we’re two awkward dorks.” Dean said as he recovered.  
“I agree. So help me.” She said as she gestured to his trousers. Already kicking out her shoes Kris removed her own trousers and Dean did the same, she was standing before him in matching pink lace bra and panties. She was so beautiful she took his breath away. She bit her lip as her eyes traveled over his body.

“Don’t bite your lip.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because I’ve been fantasizing about your mouth all evening. And you’re driving me crazy.”  
In an instant their mouths found each other again, tongues dancing and hands roaming. The earlier caution had disappeared and was replaced with a crazy frenzy. She was wriggling against him, realizing what she needed, he slided his hands underneath her but and lifted her up. Kris wrapped her legs around his waist as Dean pressed her back against the wall. She felt amazing, her heath pressed against him.  
“Oh my god, you feel amazing.” Kris groaned in his ear, agreeing with him.  
“And I haven’t even done anything yet.” Dean murmured. High time he did something about that.

He carried her to the bed, and laid her on it. He kissed his way from her neck to her chest as he unhooked her bra and threw it away. He took a moment to admire her beauty before placing his mouth over her right nipple, extracting a moan of pleasure from her lips.  
“You are so beautiful.” He whispered softly, placing kisses further down her body until he reached his goal. Her arousal was all around him as he hooked his thumbs behind her pink lace panties and lowered them, and threw them next to her bra on the floor.

He continued by placing a kiss on the inside of her knee and worked his way up, he loved teasing and he was taking his time. When he reached his destination he placed a featherlight kiss on her center. Kris intertwined her fingers in his hair again and she moaned again, he smiled and licked her. She sure had a thing for his hair.  
“Oh god” she gasped as he made the first swipe of his tongue and made her nearly fly off the bed. He held her down and licked her again with long strokes from top to bottom. He stopped to tickle the sensitive nub with each pass. Every time the stop grew longer until his finger entered her as he rotated slowly extracting a deep moan.

He increased his pace. “Dean, meer.” she whimpered. She probably didn’t even know she was talking Flemish. He circled her clit and she moaned again, while he was pumping his fingers in and out of her. He lifted his eyes and watched her, even with closed eyes, ecstasy was written all over her face.

Dean was purposely working her into a frenzy. Kris clenched around his finger, tightening and pulling him deeper until she was incoherent with pleasure, gushing her climax into his mouth. Dean licked until she stopped shaking. He grinned as he listened to her rapid breathing.

He crawled back up and kissed her. Mixing her unique flavor with the bellini he could still taste on her lips. She suddenly pushed him on his back and straddled him.  
“Didn’t I say something about mouth activity?”  
“I believe you did.”  
Instead of answering Kris did the same thing that Dean had done, and kissed and licked her way down his body. He was rock hard and his boxers were uncomfortably tight. When she pulled it down she licked her lips in anticipation and Dean had to fight the urge to go all cavemen on her. She seriously had no idea how utterly debauched she looked. Her face was still flushed by her orgasm, locks of pink hair framing it.

She smiled seductively and licked his shaft from the base to the tip. Wrapping her hand around his cock, she slowly pumped her hand up and down. She slowly took him in her mouth while never breaking eye contact. Dean groaned  
“Oh my god, Kris.”  
The image he had in his head before, did not live up to expectations. The real thing was even better, her blood red lips wrapped around his shaft, her gray eyes dark from arousal. He wouldn’t last long like this, it was too amazing. She continued to bob her head up and down,  
“God, I don’t think I can last long like this.” He finally whispered after a while, she immediately pulled back. He was dying to be inside her, it had been a while since he had been this turned on.  
“Do you have any protection?”  
“Yes, in the bathroom. Hold on I’ll be right back.”

He watched her run to the bathroom and heard her rummage through stuff. Me made himself comfortable on the bed as he folded his arms behind his head. Meanwhile thinking about stupid stuff to get his body to calm down . The look on her face as she exited the bathroom brought a smile to his face. She crawled on the bed and kissed him again. Seeing her tear open the foil with her teeth and rolling the condom on was nearly something out of a porn.

She went to sit on her knees, reached down and aligned him with herself. She slowly lowered herself on top of him until there was no space left in between them. She was incredibly tight, so he waited for her to move first, signaling it was ok to move.  
“You feel amazing, baby.” Dean whispered.

Flattening her palms on his chest she slowly started to move, setting the pace. He marveled at the sight of her, biting her lip. When her pace became faster he pushed up a little harder. Sliding his hands over her body until he reached her nipples, fingering each tip until it was erect again. She moaned as he did so, looking at him like she was dying of thirst and he was the only water to be found.

“Fark.” On his lap they were more of the same height so as he sat up he pulled her close for a kiss. She came willingly and wrapped her arms round his body, one hand in his hair at the nape of his neck. He grinned against her lips, he never had a lover who loved playing with his hair like she did. Good thing he didn’t cut it yet.

He reached down and fingered her center. Feeling the effect it had immediately, Kris kissing him as he did so. Her hands were on his back, he didn’t even care on bit, she was probably leaving marks.

Dean’s rhythm got quicker and quicker, as Kris started to tremble.  
“Oh Jesus Christ!” He whispered as she gripped him like a vise, pulsating around him. The feeling was incredible, she just needed an extra push.  
“Dean, I'm going to -,”  
Kris moaned as he pushed his cock into her more forcefully and faster. She climaxed with a silent cry, Dean held her upright as the orgasm rippled through her.

Dean didn’t gave her time to recover, he flipped them over as the tremors rocked her body, Kris wrapped her legs around him and moaned as he impaled her again in one thrust. He was barely holding on by a thread, and when she pushed back on his thrusts he nearly came undone. She intertwined her fingers in his hair again and pulled his mouth to hers.

With a few more thrusts Dean came hard. He pressed his forehead against hers as he collapsed on his elbows, breathing heavy.  
“That was incredible.” Dean murmured.  
“Incredible is not a good enough word for what that was!” Kris mumbled back.

When their breathing evened out and a shiver ran over her body, Kris lifted her head and looked at him.  
“Will you stay the night?”  
Dean couldn’t help the smile that formed. She really was cute. He had hoped to stay, he loved having sex in the middle of the night. But nothing beats the lazy morning kind.  
“I have tomorrow off, so I’d be honored too.”  
He said while kissing her nose making her giggle.

Dean pulled out and tied a knot in the condom. Before he could get out of bed Kris took it from him.  
“I’ll throw it away, I’ll have to take my makeup off anyway.”  
Dean got under the covers, not even bothering with sorting out the rumpled clothes on the floor. Naked was always better with a beautiful girl by your side anyway. He tried his hardest not to fall asleep, but managed to doze of a bit before she came back. She got into bed and snuggled her body against him, he wrapped his arm around her as he pulled her close.  
“You know. I’ve never done this. Taking a fan to bed.”  
The night had been one of firsts, first time playing such a big venue in Dublin, first time sleeping with a fan.  
“I’ve never even had a one night stand.”  
Dean chuckled, glad he wasn’t the only one who had broken some rules of own making.  
“Glad to be your first.”  
He murmured in her ear.  
“G’night baby.”  
Was the last thing he said before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very simple, morning after!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I have no self control whatsoever, this will probably be multiple chapters 😂
> 
> This is for my R rated girls who keep encouraging me to write and keep giving me ideas to write about!!! 🧡🧡🧡
> 
> And boi after Wednesday and Saturday we need this kind of content in our lives, Dean was on fire 🔥

Waking up took a bit longer as it usually would, Dean’s head was fuzzy with remnants of alcohol. He didn’t want to get up yet, last night had been so good he just wanted to hold on to the feeling a bit longer. When his head became clearer, so did his senses. The first thing he realized was that he was incredibly hot, second thing was the shape pressed against him. He opened his eyes with a start and saw pink. Pink?

Pink hair was spread over his pillow like a waterfall, he eyed her for a second and everything they did last night came rushing back. Good thing that wasn’t a dream. Now that he was fully aware of his surroundings he noticed his arm was numb from laying underneath her. He carefully eased it out and sneaked out of bed, silently he made his way to the bathroom. When he returned Kris had rolled over and took up half of the enormous bed. He chuckled and crawled back in, scooting her over without waking her. He was struck again by her beauty. Sometimes things changed with the light of day, but she only seemed to become more beautiful, more real.

Kris groaned as she woke up, why on earth did she drink that much, her stomach felt queasy and her head was pounding. A low chuckle broke her misery party. She opened her eyes and stared into eyes as blue as oceans and as clear as skies.  
“Morning.”  
“You stayed!” Kris whispered, shocked he had done so. “Uhm, I mean good morning.” She finished seeing his amusement.  
“Why wouldn’t I have stayed?”  
Kris had no response to that, so she just closed her eyes again. She was incredibly thirsty, but her bottle of water was on the table by the window. And getting it seemed like a bad idea, most of her courage last night had been liquid, and now she was laying in bed next to an actual superstar. It was all kinds of awkward, as she lay there thinking how to best approach this, the mattress shifted and as she opened her eyes again as Dean was hovering over her.

“What are you doing?” She asked shock written all over her face. Dean grinned and leaned his body into hers.  
“I’m showing you that you don’t have to hide. I don’t regret last night.”  
Kris didn’t know what to say, whatever she was expecting, this wasn’t it. He clearly wasn’t lying, she could feel his erection pressing against her body.  
“I’m worried about saying something stupid.” She blurted out. Dean’s smile grew bigger.  
“Then don’t say anything.” he leaned his head down and kissed her. The kiss started sweet but turned quickly into something more. Kris intertwined her fingers into his hair and pulled him closer, her thirst all but forgotten.

Time seemed to slow as they made out in bed, no rush just exploring hands, while never breaking their lips apart. It could have been hours or just minutes, Kris didn’t care and sure as hell didn’t check the time. She didn’t think she could be more turned on as last night, and somehow she was. She was dying to feel him inside her again, be as close as you possibly could.

Dean pulled back and looked into her eyes, the gray nearly lost in her arousal. He had been slowly building up the pressure and by the looks of it he was succeeding. He started to kiss his way down but was stopped when Kris pulled him up again.  
“Later, I need you inside me. Now!”  
He grinned as he reached for the foil on the bedside table.  
“Aren’t we bossy this morning?” He said grinning while rolling on the condom. He entered her slowly until he was fully embedded, she arched her back and let out a deep moan. As he began to move Dean claimed her lips again, his pace was slow but deliberate. His plan was to make love this morning, and fully concentrated on pleasing her.

Dean had officially ruined other men for her, this was only their second time and it had already been the best sex she ever had. And this morning was sweet torture, he was slowly but with steady thrusts making her crazy. When he pulled out she was just about to complain, but he went to lay behind her, and entered her like that. He slid his hand underneath her head and intertwined their fingers, while he ran his other hand over her body. Kris moaned and turned her head to kiss him again. His thrusts were deep and powerful like this, all the while his right hand crept down. He circled her clit and Kris nearly came undone. She lifted her leg to give him better access.  
“Oh my god, Dean.” Kris murmured, while tipping her head back against his shoulder.

Dean kissed her neck, down to her shoulder as she pulsated around him. She was making little noises that only seemed to turn him more on.  
“Come for me baby, let me feel what I’m doing to you.”  
Kris didn’t respond with anything in a language he could understand but understood nevertheless. Her grip tightened on his hand and shaft as he worked his finger relentlessly into small circles. He could barely hold her, she was shaking so bad. When her orgasm hit her like a freight train, she screamed his name loud enough to wake the room next to them. As she trembled around him, Dean didn’t still his fingers, nor did he let go of her as she shook with pleasure. As Dean kissed her neck to her ear and bit lightly into her lobe, she screamed again so Dean claimed her mouth. She reached up with her hand and twisted it in his hair.

Kris didn’t think an orgasm would or could last this long but apparently it did. Her body had a mind of its own as she felt her muscles tightening again and she came for a second time. It was a good thing Dean was kissing her because she would have woken up the entire floor. She reached down to his hand to stop it.

Dean grinned as she did so.  
“Had enough?”  
Kris just nodded, unable to form words just yet. She really was magnificent, last night and this morning would be something he would definitely remember. When he thrusted a little rougher she didn’t complain but pulled his head down to her lips.  
“Can I go on top?” Kris whispered a little pink in the cheeks. Now it was his turn to just nod, he hadn’t often been with someone who actually liked to be on top. Switching positions could be awkward as hell but with her it just seemed natural, like they had done this a thousand times and were familiar with each other’s bodies.

Kris lowered herself and intertwined their hands together on each side of his head and slowly moved her body in circles without breaking the space between them.

Dean had no idea how she was doing, what the hell it was she’s doing but if felt incredible. And when she slowly lifted herself up almost all the way and slowly back down while still doing the circulation Dean’s brain nearly fried. His hand was firmly underneath hers, and he could’ve moved them if he wanted to, but he kind of liked the role reversal. Giving her the power to control him. She leaned forward and kissed him deeply, her hair falling round their faces as she did so. The feeling was incredible a not before long Dean’s breathing came out in gasps. His entire body tensed as he came with a grunt.

The both of them just laid there catching their breaths before either tried to move. Kris pressed her head against Dean’s shoulder .  
“I don’t feel like moving yet.”  
Dean chucked  
“Then just stay right where you are. I don’t mind.”  
“No we’ll mess up the bed, and I need a shower anyway.”  
“Me too, let’s go.”

Dean was halfway across the room when he turned and saw Kris still sitting on the bed checking out his back. He just smiled and walked to the bathroom, shaking his ass a little more as he usually would. Thank god the shower was enormous, because most showers were to low for him. Kris joined him after a minute or two, shrieking when she felt the cold water. Because Sydney was so hot he’d gotten used to cold showers to cool down, forgetting that this side or the world didn’t have that kind of temperatures he turned the heat up a bit.

Showering with Dean was not something Kris was likely to forget. Not just that he was a foot taller as she was, so the water from the rain shower was mostly lost on her but because he washed her hair. That was definitely a first and it felt amazing! The lack of water was not even important when Dean wrapped his arms around her and kissed her underneath the steady flow of water.

The shower was enormous, even with a tall guy like dean there was still plenty of room. There were no shenanigans that happened, only a little making out. After all a shower is a perfect place to do that. Since Dean had no stuff he used kris’s shampoo. He vaguely wondered what Sean was gonna make of it when his hair smelled like coconut. It was Dean’s turn, to check out Kris’s ass when she’d toweled off her hair.

“Do you mind if I use your toothbrush?”  
Dean said when she was upright again, her hair wrapped in a towel.  
“No not at all.”  
Kris started rummaging in her bag to find it. Dean just smiled that adorable smile that turned her insides al gooey. Kris didn’t really mind, after all what’s a toothbrush after everything they did last night.

Dean’s gorgeous curls were all natural so he didn’t need a blow dryer, Kris was pretty envious at that. He eyed her taking the blow dryer from the stand.  
“I’ll order some breaky while you do your hair, this hotel has room service right?”  
“Yes good idea. I’ll have an English breakfast!

By the time she was done, breakfast had arrived and dean was sitting in his boxer nibbling on some toast. Mirroring Dean, Kris just took a shirt and some panties and went to sit beside him on the bed. The sex and the shower had cured most of their hangovers so all the food was gone pretty quickly.

Suddenly there began an iPhone ringing from somewhere in the room. Both of them nearly turned the room upside down to find it underneath the bed. It was Sean calling Dean because they had a flight in the afternoon and he hadn’t heard from him.

Saying goodbye was harder as Dean had anticipated, he really liked her, but what could he say. They literally lived on opposites of the word, had completely different lifestyles, he didn’t even speak her language. And yet they were a good match. In the end he just kissed her and tried to convey his feelings in that kiss.

Kris didn’t want Dean to go but was realistic enough to know that this was the way it had to be. He didn’t seem to find words either, but she didn’t mind, there was nothing to be said anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I don’t think I need to explain this one, and we will all be reading this while substituting  
> our own names for Kris’s!!! 😂
> 
> Enjoy my baby clooobs!

Going back to Belgium sucked big time, not only did Kris miss Dean like crazy, she had no way other then Instagram of contacting him. She didn’t really wanted to do that, because she had no idea what he would make of it. A few weeks later something extraordinary did happen, because he showed up in a big group chat.

Kris knew she’d better unfollow him, and quit the chat because she was never going to get over him at this rate. But she just couldn’t do it, at least in this way she could see what was happening in his life. And when he posted shirtless stories two days in a row she definitely needed a cold shower. Knowing all too well what was below the frame.

Dean has been secretly waiting for a dm from Kris, he had found her in between his followers and when he saw her name pop up in a chat he was invited too, he couldn’t resist and accepted the invite. He never was much of a creeper but lately that was all he did, he had too time it perfectly though, because someone in the chat would always notice his name popping up. Her account was public, so he had made it a habit to check that one out too. _“I officially need help”_ was his thought every time he did and yet he didn’t stop.

Sean had noticed it for sure, but hadn’t mentioned it so far. Dean was glad for it, because it had been a long time since he had given one girl so much thought. Whenever she liked his post, his heart did a little happy dance and he kicked himself for it every time. _”Get a grip”_ It was a good thing he was so busy touring, his mind would’ve gone crazy with what ifs otherwise. Going back to Europe was always fun, but it had never been so good to head back as it did now.

The first few gigs went really well and the crowd went nuts, festivals were always nice to play. The next show was Eindhoven but he had a few days in Amsterdam with Martin Garrix in between to record a song.

Kris was nervous as hell when she arrived at the venue in Eindhoven, she had anxiety the whole day. When she arrived there were already a couple of girls waiting, that wrote out numbers of arrival so you could line up before the doors opened, according to your number. It was genius!!! It was bloody hot outside waiting the entire afternoon but she’d managed to get number 5 so she would definitely be front row again. Tommy was the first one to show up, Kris was the only one to go up to him and chat a bit. Apparently Dean was on his way from Amsterdam so deciding not to take chances she made her way towards the stage door.

It was taking forever to get from Amsterdam to Eindhoven, Dean was full of jittery nerves. The weather had changed drastically in the last few minutes, the sun had left and rain clouds had appeared. When the cab pulled up to the venue there where a couple of girls outside waiting. He didn’t even need the slap on his arm from Sean to find the one girl he’d been hoping was here. She was standing to the side of the group fiddling with the hem of her orange skirt. Dean wanted to jump out and run over but stayed patiently in the car. Most of the girls screamed when he exited the cab.

“I’ll be back don’t worry.” He yelled towards the girls.  
“Don’t even say it.” He warned Sean when he saw his face when they were behind the tour bus and out of sight. Since this was a different bus, Sean and Dean wasted no time in checking it out and making a video for the tour diary. His manager came up to them when they exited the bus, apparently there was a big thunderstorm coming, so he had said to the fans waiting Dean wasn’t coming out and they should take cover. Dean was not a violent person but in that moment he could have punched him.  
“Look she’s still there.” Sean said when their manager went inside. “Go _talk_ to her. I’ll tell the others to start sound checking without you.”  
“I could kiss you right now.”  
Sean looked revolted by the thought.  
“No thank you!”

Disappointed was not a strong enough word for what Kris was feeling. She didn’t picture a grand reunion of course, but she had hoped on something. When all the girls left Kris lingered for a bit, she didn’t even mind the drops that started to fall. Just when she was thinking about leaving, she saw Dean standing beside the bus, beckoning her. He was out of sight for anyone who was still watching, but her. Her heart was beating a mile a minute when she reached him, not really sure what to do or say.

After weeks of thinking about her she was finally in front of him again and she was a sight for sore eyes. He didn’t even think about the possibility she would’ve said no, so he stepped forward, pulled her to him and kissed her. It was like time stopped and the last two months never happened. He only stopped kissing her because Kris pulled back  
“I don’t want you to stop but can we at least take shelter?”  
Dean chuckled and pulled her upstairs to the back of the tour bus, there was a little lounge with built in couches that looked mighty comfy.

Kris didn’t have time to check out the bus because Dean pulled her on his lap as he sat down and kissed her again. He was wearing his favorite kind of sweats and Kris could clearly feel him getting excited.  
“Christ, I missed you.” He murmured against her lips.  
“I missed you too! You’re all I thought about the last months.”  
“We really need to talk.”  
Talking was the last thing Kris needed or wanted right now. What she _needed_ was to feel him, _touch_ him, make him _rock_ her world.  
“Yes, but if you stop now I’ll hurt you.”  
Before Kris could say anything else Dean pulled her shirt over her head and kissed from her neck down to the swell of her breast. She sneaked her hands underneath his shirt and ran them over his chest. His blue eyes were as dark a night sky when he pulled back.  
“I want you.”

Up until that point Dean was fairly certain he could have stopped, that was until she said that. Her desire was loud and clear in every word and it shook him to the core. Nothing mattered anymore, not that they were on the tour bus, not that he should be soundchecking, he didn’t even knew how much time there was. And still he did not stop, he pulled her to him again and kissed her. When he felt her lift his shirt, he leaned back so she could take it off and took the time to unclasp her bra.

Sitting on his lap, in just her panties and skirt was definitely not planned, neither was the epic making out session that was happening. Her skin felt hot wherever he touched her, his fingers leaving a trail of fire. It was a million degrees outside and the bus was stifling hot, and still he was wearing a beanie. She took it of and ran her fingers through his curls, collecting it back in her memory how his hair felt in her hands. Thanking all the gods she knew she reached for her purse that she threw on the couch next to them, she always came prepared and had a rubber in her wallet.

Need was trumping practically and Dean didn’t even took of his pants, he just shimmied them down as Kris did the same with her panties. The moment they were joined again both of them moaned. It had been a long two months of solo jobs and she felt incredible. Last times had been slow, taking time to explore each other’s bodies. This time it was anything but, it was fast, and hot as hell. Kris was doing most of the work so Dean ran his fingers up and down her body, while kissing her wherever he could reach.

Kris had forgotten how good Dean felt buried inside of her, the way his body moved with hers, like he couldn’t get close enough. His mouth hot on her body was sending shivers down her spine. When he placed his hands on her hips and helped her move the feeling increased tenfold. He was hitting that sweet spot with every thrust, and she could feel herself climb higher and higher.  
“I’ve been thinking about being inside of you for weeks.” He whispered his voice all husky with desire.  
“God, Dean.”

He could feel her body shaking as he slammed her body down on his. He wouldn’t last long like this, she felt too good to be true. She was riding him hard, he was lost, captivated by her face, her body, the way she moved, the sounds she was making, how she looked so utterly lost to the feeling of them together.

“Come for me, baby.”  
She didn’t respond, just pressed her forehead against his as she picked up the pace. He knew she was close, her body was pulling him in deeper with every thrust.  
“I want to see you come, Kris. I want to feel your body shattering into a million pieces because of me.”  
He’d barely gotten the words out when she did just that. Her orgasm taking over her entire body, clenching and unclenching around his shaft, sending him straight into his own orgasm.  
They came together like some sort of magical movie moment, in the lounge of the tour bus. Her racing heart matching his own, as they sat together, silent, trying to slow their breathing.

“Wow.” Kris whispered. Dean chuckled and hugged her close.  
“I’m sorry but I have to go. I’m already late.”  
Kris giggled “Wham bam, thank you ma’am? But yes you probably are.”  
Cleaning up took longer as making the mess, there was stuff everywhere as Kris’s purse had toppled over and all the contents were spread out on the floor. Together they stuffed everything back in, Dean didn’t comment once on the glow sticks or all the orange hearts. When they exited the bus the rain had stopped and the sun was out again, just before Dean walked away Kris grabbed him and kissed him again.  
“For good luck! See you on the front row.”

With that she walked away to the front where everyone was queuing. It was only an half hour to go. She got a strange looks from people when she showed her number. She was sure she must’ve looked flushed and jittery, her lips swollen from kissing, her skirt all rumpled. When she checked her makeup in her little mirror, she actually gasped. He had given her a goddamn hickey! No wonder girls were staring at her like she’d gained a head. It was clearly visible on the side of her throat, and by the looks she got, they definitely knew it was recent. He was gonna pay for that one!

Thankfully the band had stepped up their game and soundcheck was nearly done. There was a lot of catcalling and whistling, but Dean didn’t care. He just had amazing sex and was so ready for the show. They got out of the stage in the nick of time before the people started pouring in. Dean was watching from backstage. Kris was one of the first ones to the barrier in front of his microphone directly to his left.  
“Stop stalking, you’re like a teenage girl.”  
Sean jumped out of reach just in time to miss Dean’s punch.  
“I am not stalking, I am simply watching.”  
Sean rolled his eyes and dragged him to the hallway for the tour diary.

Warming up was slightly awkward for Dean as they all knew what he’d been up to and insisted on making jokes out of it the entire time. He just shrugged it off, but he was worried about what Kris would make of it though.

Declan Donovan was the opening act and he killed it. Kris didn’t really knew his songs but he had an amazing voice and she made plans to check him out later. When the lights went out and the music started the crowd went wild. When Dean came on, he looked directly to her and smiled, Kris was glad she was holding on the the barrier because that smile left her weak in the knees. She was so mesmerized she’d almost forgot she had signs. ‘I Love You please respect that’ was the first, he smiled his adorable smile again when he saw it. He was on fire and the songs seemed only to last a second. During Lose My Mind Kris decided for another sign.

Dean nearly forgot his lines when he read her second sign ‘You, Me & Eggs Benedict’ that girl really was magnificent. After the song he walked to the edge of the stage and threw a plectrum straight into her hands, some of the others tried to grab it but Kris held on tight.

Hearing everyone singing along to Be Alright was amazing, they all sung it so beautifully with their accents. When he looked at Kris he had to stifle another laugh, she was wearing orange heart glasses.

The cover he played this time was When you were young from The Killers and my god, he sang it better as the original. Kris kept watching his hands while he played the guitar, his strong fingers strumming over the strings. No wonder he was so good with them. She felt her face heat up at the thought, and hoped it was too dark to see it. Judging by the amused look he shot her, she was bad at hiding her very pornographic thoughts.

When the last note of Waves faded, the roof almost got blasted off by the sheer volume of cheers alone. It had been truly an exceptional show, she tried very hard not to let it get to her head, that it might be because of her. She wasn’t really sure what to do, was she supposed to wait in the venue, outside or just at the exit door. Deciding not to overthink it, Kris went straight to the stage exit. There weren’t a lot of people so that was a good thing.

Everyone was chilling in a lounge on the top floor after the show, all still riding the massive high that came afterwards. Because it was still warm outside the windows were open and they could hear the fans singing Be Alright downstairs and yelling for him to come down. He stuck his head out to watch it and immediately spotted someone with pink hair. He filmed a story to post on his ig as he also did a close up of Kris. He smiled to himself as he opened a dm and messaged her the shot. Her reply was instantly and made him want to run downstairs.  
‘Get your ass downstairs because I want to see you!’

The crowd went nuts when he stuck his hand out the door to tease them, it was chaos as usual when everyone pushed forward to meet him. During the group photo Kris ended up by his side again, he had no clue how she managed to do that every time, but somehow she did. His manager kept saying that this was the last photo and he kept on ignoring him. In the end Sean did pull him away. Right before he left Kris asked for a hug, _perfect timing_. He tried not pull her too close but he failed miserably.  
“Wait for me, I’ll be back.” He whispered in her ear, his mouth hidden by her hair. Kris just nodded as he stepped back and disappeared back inside.

The crowd all went home after that, Kris her car was on the parking lot across the street so she went to wait over there listening to his music. She was just singing her heart out to Tumble as her passenger door opened and Dean got into the car. Her scream was loud enough to wake the entire neighborhood, she slapped him hard on the arm.  
“Godverdomme Dean!” She yelled while placing a hand over her heart.

Dean just grinned he had no idea what she said, but it had been a swear word for sure.  
“Sorry, I thought it be easier to just come and find you. Sean saw you get in your car.”  
Kris didn’t respond, she was still looking startled. Suddenly she slapped him again.  
“That’s for giving me a hickey!”  
Dean just burst out laughing.  
“It’s not funny you jerk, I got some major side eye from girls who saw me before clearly without it.”  
“What did you tell them?” Dean asked, really curious about the answer.  
“She didn’t ask and I really didn’t bring it up. What was I _supposed_ to say? Oh yeah Dean Lewis just gave me this, while we were having wild monkey sex in the back of the tour bus?!”

His grin was contagious because soon she was laughing along with him. She reached for him in the same time he did, the kiss was sweet and slow. When he pulled back Dean had to stifle a yawn. Kris placed her hand on his cheek.  
“Go to sleep in the bus babe. You're still jet lagged.”  
“Do you have tickets for tomorrow?”  
“No I got some for Cologne on Saturday.”  
Dean nodded.  
“Ok you’ll have to come on Friday because I need to see you again.”  
“Deal. Give me your phone I’ll add my number, it’s easier as Instagram.”  
Kris smiled when she saw his background, it was a picture of the four brothers with their mum and dad. It suited him, to have that kind of background. After one last kiss, Dean got out of the car and to his tour bus. And Kris made the drive home. Smiling like a lunatic all the way. When she got home there was a text message.  
‘Good night baby, x.’  
Kris just sat there staring at her phone for at least a couple of minutes debating what to answer. She decided to just fuck it and texted him an orange heart back. It had been a long time since she went to bed feeling this happy. The next couple of days where sure to be amazing!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a little bit of fluff for you guys, I tried to write in some angst as well but it didn’t really work...
> 
> I never thought this would turn out to be this big, but since you guys (you know who you are, ohc private 😂) seem to really like it and are requesting things I’ll just keep going until I run out of juice. 
> 
> Cheers 🧡

Dean kept looking at the time on his phone. Kris had texted that she was done with work and was making her way to Cologne, he had checked google maps to see how long the drive would be. Since he had no idea of her whereabouts in Belgium he had just typed in Brussels. It was a two and a half hour drive, and in that time she would pass through 2 countries. Europe still seemed tiny compared to Australia, there you could go for hours without even passing someone and over here you’d be in a different country, with different languages and customs! He looked up, startled out of his pondering when a car pulled up and Kris got out. Dean was actually caught of guard, he hadn’t expected her for at least an half hour.

Kris has broken most of the speed limits getting to Cologne, it was a good thing that most of the traffic seemed to be going in the other direction. It was still incredibly hot outside and the aircon in her car was broken, so she had opted for a comfortable dress. Less chance of getting there all sweaty and messed up. By the look on his face he had been deep in thought, it quickly turned into a massive smile when he saw her. His gaze was on her as she closed the car door.

Dean walked over before Kris could even make a step in his direction, he pressed her against the car, his hands resting on her hips.  
“Hi.”  
Dean smiled  
“Hi yourself.”  
He leaned down and brushed his lips over hers, not quite kissing her yet. He was savoring the moment, right now it seemed like the world had stopped. The chaos of everything would return soon enough, so he had learned to take his time and enjoy these little moments. Kris’s hands were underneath his shirt on his back, tracing patterns he couldn’t identify, nor really cared too. She sighed and closed her eyes, enjoying the moment as much as he did.

When Dean finally kissed her, she melted in his arms. It had been a long time since she felt so utterly mesmerized by someone that she couldn’t even stop the free fall if she wanted too. She was falling for him in a rate that should scare her but didn’t.  
“Are you ready to go to dinner?”  
“Yes I just need to run to the bathroom first.”  
She grabbed her bag from the car and followed Dean inside of the venue. In the bathroom she changed into a strapless black jumpsuit, paired with 4 inch orange heels. She quickly redid her makeup and applied lipstick.

Dean was waiting for Kris to exit the bathroom, he had seen a cute restaurant earlier and was planning on taking her there. He looked up when she came walking towards him. And dear god she looked amazing! She was wearing one of those one piece things, that hugged her body and made her legs seem like they went on forever. And she was wearing honest to god orange heels.

She knew she looked good, she had carefully selected her outfit for tonight and she had picked good, judging from the look on his face.  
“Wow you look amazing!”  
“Thank you.”  
“I do feel underdressed now.”  
Dean was wearing dark jeans with a gray T-shirt and Nike’s, his regular attire but he looked good in it.  
“No you look good! I just wanted to dress up a bit.”

Dean had called an Uber while he was waiting and the driver just called when they walked outside so it was perfect timing. They quickly placed Kris’s bag in her car and jumped in the Uber. The cab driver didn’t recognize him and began talking in German. Dean didn’t even attempt at it and answered in English, Kris giggled, took over the conversation and conversed with the driver in fluent German. Dean just stared at her in wonder. Europeans really were amazing, they spoke so many languages without even trying. Kris was relaxed beside him laughing with the cab driver. Dean was looking at her, he wasn’t even paying the slightest attention to the conversation. Not that he understood it anyway so it didn’t matter. He was paying more attention to her body, he really wanted to test out his theory so he waited patiently.

The place Dean had picked was adorable, it looked like a small local restaurant. When she got out of the cab Dean followed her and placed his hand on her upper back while they were walking to the door. She stifled a grin, knowing all too well why he chose that particular spot to place his hands. The restaurant had an aircon on so it was perfect inside. It was really small, with only a couple of tables, they chose a table in the back in a sort of niche.

The look one Kris’s face told him he had chosen well, he didn’t want a big restaurant but something intimate so they could talk freely without being overheard. He didn’t attempt at butchering the German language again, so he left it up to Kris to order the food and a bottle of wine. He wasn’t really a fan of wine but he was willing to suffer through it for her.

A bottle of wine later and halfway through their main course the subject they had avoided on the tour bus came up. ‘What are we going to do about us?’ Kris knew the answer to that question was a loaded one, because she really wanted to be with him, but how can you tell someone that on the first date? Or did this count as the third one? There hadn’t been a lot of talking in the first ones.

Dean saw her hesitation and his heart crashed through the floor. Why did he open that can of worms, he was always asking questions to which he didn’t want an answer too and now he’d done it again. He had no clue how they could make it work but he really wanted too, it had been a long time since he actually thought about being with someone again.

It was hard for him to open up again after his ex girlfriend, being cheated on really did a number on your trust issues. So he’d rather be straight upfront in the beginning then having his heart stomped up again. Although he was seriously kicking himself for asking it now.  
“You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. We can always just leave it at this.”  
Kris’s head snapped up and shock was all over it.  
“Leave it? Are you crazy?”

Kris hadn’t meant to call him crazy or to be as loud. There were only a handful of tables, but they all looked towards them as she shouted the words. Going back to her indoorvoice she continued.  
“I don’t want to leave it at all!”  
The look on his face was one of relief, did he seriously think she was going to answer it differently?!  
“Crazy? Huh?” He grinned as he was looking at her.  
“Yes crazy, you idiot. I don’t want to leave it at anything, why would you think that?”

Dean was really relieved, from the look on her face to the tone of her voice, everything screamed disbelief.  
“Crazy and idiot all in two minutes, what else are you gonna call me in the next minute?”  
He couldn’t help but joke, and her face did that adorable thing where she pretended to be annoyed but was actually holding back laughter.  
“You took so long to answer, I thought you were thinking on how to tell me something.”  
She shook her head, disbelief returning to her features.  
“I was thinking how to answer yes.” She answered slowly “But not in the way you think.”

He could be such a dork sometimes, he had jumped to wrong conclusion in nanoseconds. While Kris struggled to find how to answer him without scaring him of, he was waiting patiently for her to continue.  
“I really like you and I want us to spend time together.”  
Dean nodded. “Yes I’d like that too. I love spending time with you.”  
Kris smiled, glad she wasn’t the only one to feel that way. She wanted to say a whole lot more but figured it best to keep it casual. After all, telling a guy your deep dark feelings on the first or third date was definitely over sharing.

Dean was feeling giddy, he was pretty sure she was holding something back but it didn’t really matter right now. She loved spending time with him just as much as he did with her, and that was especially for now, more than good enough. He only had little over a week before flying to Orlando so he’d better enjoy this while he still could.

When the waiter had cleared their plates he asked -according to Kris because he didn’t understood it- if they would like to see the dessert menu, Kris nodded and had a look at it when he returned.  
“Damn there are some good desserts on this. The bottom one has my vote.” She said as she handed it over to him. Of course it was in German, so he just stared at it. It said schokoladenkuchen mit erdbeeren, so he was pretty sure it had something to do with chocolate. But for the last word he had no clue.

Kris couldn’t stifle her laugh at his attempt to pronounce it.  
“It’s chocolate cake with strawberries.”  
“See I was half right, ok so the last word is strawberries, never would have guessed that.”  
Kris was looking at him funny.  
“What?”  
“Say that again!”  
“Say what again?”  
“Strawberry.”  
“Why?”  
Kris hesitated for a second before answering, because it was slightly embarrassing.  
“I love your accent when you say something like that.”  
Dean leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table, looking straight at her.  
“Strawberry.” He said slowly while throwing in a wink for good measure. Kris seriously loved his accent.

Usually he ignored the comments about his accent, he was secretly glad Kris loved it though.  
“So are we ordering chocolate cake with strawberries?”  
He made sure to lay his accent on thick and watch her swoon a bit.  
“You most definitely are, you need some strawberries or pineapple. Because I have plans for you tonight!”  
He had no clue how she managed to keep on surprising him every time they met, but she sure as hell did. He raised his eyebrow as he answered.  
“Oh? And what are those plans?”  
She just shook her head and smiled.  
“Nuh-uh, not saying a word.”  
Because Kris refused to share her dessert -something about girls and chocolate. Dean ordered one too, you could never go wrong with chocolate after all.

When the waiter brought their desserts Kris practically drooled all over it, Dean burst out laughing at her face. She shot him an apologetic look but concentrated back on her cake. Dean was still watching her when she took the first bite, she closed her eyes and her face was pure ecstasy. She chewed slowly with her eyes still closed, when she opened them she looked right at him and licked her bottom lip. Dean was looking at her lips as she did so, his dessert completely forgotten. Her pout was still perfectly red and a thought just slammed into his head.  
“You’re wearing the red lipstick again!”  
Kris’s face was confused for a second before it turned into a seductive smile.  
“Yes I am. I was waiting for you to notice it.”  
He made a mental note, that he could kiss her without looking like a clown.

The dessert was good, she was right about that but he figured he missed an X chromosome to get it. Kris excused herself after dessert and walked past him to the bathroom, Dean entertained himself on his phone until he heard her heels returning on the hardwood floor. Before he could turn around, he felt her hand on his shoulder and her other slip something in the pocket of his pants, as she kissed him on the cheek. She went to sit across him again, her face all flushed. Dean reached into his pocket to see what she gave him, it was red and tiny. He actually gasped when he realized it was her panties, she was going commando. Dean was suddenly very uncomfortable in his jeans. Hot damn that woman was going to be the death of him.

Kris hadn’t planned on doing that, she had done it in the heath of the moment, fueled by wine and hormones. It was worth it because his face was priceless as he realized what she gave him. He was shifting uncomfortably in his seat so she was willing to bet she had just given him a woody. When she asked for the check Dean only encouraged her, so she was pretty sure she had made the right call in slipping him her underwear.

After so many trips he did got the hang of euros, so he no longer embarrassed himself with trying to figure out what color was what. He refused to split the bill and paid for everything. Dean was glad he was wearing a longer shirt so his erection was party hidden, but not entirely. Walking was a bit uncomfortable and it felt like everyone was staring at him, so he kept his front close to Kris, placing a hand on her hip as they walked to the door.

Outside it was still warm and the fresh air did wonders for their heads while they waited to the side for their Uber. Kris was waiting patiently until Dean hung up before pressing him against the wall, standing on her toes and kissing him. In her heels she was a lot closer to his lips as she usually was. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against him. Kris could feel his desire, even through the fabric of his jeans. Neither of them heard the Uber arrive, it wasn’t until the driver coughed that they broke apart. Dean was looking flustered and Kris couldn’t even describe the feeling it gave her, knowing she was doing that to him.

Normally Dean would sleep in the bus with the rest of the guys but he’d booked a hotel room for tonight, he wasn’t going to miss the opportunity the sleep with her in the same bed again. The Uber dropped them off at her car, he took her bag as they walked to the hotel. It was just on the other side of the block.

Dean had already checked in so they went straight to the room, once inside Kris dumped her purse on the table and looked over her shoulder while simultaneously dropping her jumpsuit and stepping out of it, standing before him, only in her heels.  
“Join me for a shower will you?”  
Dean was momentarily stupefied, she really was something else. He watched her walk towards the bathroom and heard her turn on the shower before his brain connected with his body again. He kicked of his shoes and left a trail of clothes to the bathroom, she had been busy in the time he just stood there. Her makeup was gone and the bathroom was filled with steam. Dean joined her and pulled her against him, skin on skin underneath the hot water. He was incredibly turned on from her earlier tactics, and as hard as a rock.

Before Dean could kiss her, Kris dropped to her knees and kissed his lower abdomen. She worked her way down and licked his hard on from base to the tip and breathed softly against the thick gleaming head, before placing the lightest sort of butterfly kisses on the top. Dean moaned as she did so.  
“I’ve been thinking about doing this all day.”  
“Fuck Kris.”  
She nibbled all the way up and down his shaft as she pumped him with her hand, hearing him moan and feeling his body rock beneath her. She ran her tongue over his testicles and drew them into her warm mouth one by one, gently sucking on them. His moans filled the bathroom as she refocused her attention to his shaft. Slowly sucking on the head, just taking a little more in her mouth with each time until she couldn’t resist it anymore and and swallowed him as deep as she could. She relaxed her throat and held him there while she tried to breathe normally through her nose. She looked up at him as she swallowed it again and was surprised she got even further as before, on her third attempt she felt her nose touch his stomach.

Dean had to hold on to the shower bar because he was about to fall over. Dear god she was actually deepthroating him, he had never experienced it before and it felt bloody amazing. On her third try she actually swallowed all of him, and that was no easy thing to do, the sight was so erotic he nearly came undone. He twisted his hand in her hair and gently guided her along.  
“Can I?”  
She nodded her head as best as she could with her nose still touching his stomach. Dean had never fucked a girls face before, he was so turned on he felt like he was about to explode. He gently eased in and out her mouth, searching her face for discomfort, when he didn’t saw any he did it again while twisting his hand in her hair.  
“Jesus Christ, Kris you’ll be the death of me.”  
He pulled almost all the way out to thrust back in again, he had no idea how, but Kris swirled her tongue around his head with each thrust. He pulled back to cool down but Kris placed her hands on his butt and pulled him all the way in again. The last shred of control he had vanished, and he didn’t even have time to warn her before he shot load after load in her mouth.

Kris had felt him tense up so she knew he was about to come even if he didn’t warn her, she could hardly keep up with swallowing it all. When the aftershocks died away he was still holding her head, he slowly pulled away his hands and helped her stand. He kissed her the moment she was on her feet, surprising the hell out of her. Most guys didn’t do that after a blowjob, but Dean wasn’t most guys after all. When he pulled back he turned her around, so her back was to his front and reached for the body wash. He began soaping up her body, lingering on her breasts until the tips were tight little buttons.

When he reached down and found his destination Kris was already dripping wet. When he ran his finger over her clit her body trembled because of it. Dean kissed her neck as he worked his fingers in and out, extracting moans that only fueled him on even more. It seemed like sucking him off had been a good aphrodisiac, because she was already mush in his arms. She placed her hands on the wall in front her to steady herself, swaying on her feet. Dean wrapped his left arm around her waist to keep her upright as he kept working his fingers. The soap had made their bodies slippery and was turning out to be just as good as lube. He kept rubbing his finger in small circles over her clit, making her breaths heavy and erratic as he did so. Getting a girl off this fast must be some kind of record, he grinned to himself as he sucked on her neck, leaving another hickey.

Kris had lost the ability to speak, Dean was fingering her into oblivion. She was floating right on the edge, willing her body to go over and yet not wanting too at the same time. When Dean kissed her neck, she moaned his name and leaned her head to the side to give him better access. He kissed his way to her ear while murmuring how hot she was and softly bit her earlobe, that did it. Her orgasm took over her mind and body as she rode the wave of ecstasy. He was still holding her upright when she finally came back to earth and chuckled softly.  
“Fuck, that was insane.”  
His chuckle became a full out laugh at that.  
“I could say the same thing, that was the best blowjob I ever got!”

After their shower neither of them got dressed but just wore the big fluffy bathrobes that hung in the bathroom. They talked well into the night, laying side by side on the bed. Dean was enjoying every second of it, there was no rush, just getting to know each other without pressure. She was the first to fall asleep, he was awake for some time. Thinking about the last couple of months, it had been a rollercoaster of shows in different countries, new cities, meeting different people. And yet somehow in all the craziness he had found someone, with her he could be himself just like he could with his family and friends. Wishing he could hold on to this feeling forever was the last thing he thought about before he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this chapter is Cologne. Names have been changed for obvious reasons 😂 
> 
> Girls this is for you guys, you all keep prompting me with ideas and I feel this will be a novel once I’m done with them all...
> 
> Good thing I’m having way to much fun 🧡 
> 
> Also if Dean ever finds this, he will definitely know who’s who 😂😂

When Kris woke up she was disoriented at first, until she felt the slow rise and fall of Dean’s breathing next to her. He was laying plastered against her side, his arm over her waist keeping her close. She enjoyed the moment immensely, having him all to herself. When she couldn’t resist the urge anymore she turned to her other side and laid there just watching him. His hair was all over his face, his curls falling into his eyes. She ran her finger over the stubble of his jaw, she kind of liked it and was sorry to see it go before the show today. 

Dean had felt the shift in the mattress when Kris had turned around from far away in his mind. Not willing to wake up just yet he slumbered further, not even really waking up when she ran her finger over his jaw. It was only he began stirring when her hand trailed down and softly stoked his rapid hardening cock. He couldn’t help but moan at her kind of alarm.  
“Good morning, beautiful.”  
“Morning.” Kris softly purred while she kept stroking him. 

“I couldn’t leave you without feeling you again, so I decided to wake you up.” She whispered in his ear. Dean pulled her close and kissed her. Damn that man knew how to kiss, she melted into it and his body, she loved how responsive he was. She ran her thumb over his head, using the precome effectively as lube. When he started to shake she abruptly pulled back and straddled him. He had a slightly dazed look his is face as she slowly grinded her hips over his erection, his hands instinctively steadying on her hips. 

God, she was perfect. Golden skin for miles, her breasts, just begging to be touched, to be kissed. Dean wondered if he was dreaming, but as his hands skimmed up her stomach, over her breasts and came up to hold her face, he knew he wasn’t.

Pulling her down, he kissed her softly. The kiss quickly turned hot, as his fingers trailed over her skin. He needed her soft skin under his fingertips, he needed to feel her: all of her. His hands mapped out her body, as Kris began to rock her hips against him again. 

Dean touched her body, as if it was a roadmap he wanted to memorize. Kris shuddered under his rough fingertips, filled with calluses from playing guitar. He slowly kissed her neck and made his way down to her breast, sucking her nipple and making her sigh in pleasure. While he kept teasing her breasts, his hand trailed down and Kris shuddered when his fingers found their destination. 

Finding her entrance he slowly inserted a finger. Fuck, she was so wet, and it was all for him. He worked his finger, coating it with her moisture. When he slipped in another she moaned and arched her back, her head falling backwards. He deliberately thrusted his fingers slowly in and out of her. Making her whimper when he finally ran his thumb over her clit. He massaged her inner walls as she instinctively, worked her hips up and down on his fingers. Kris let out a cry and ran her fingers over his back when he bit her nipple and immediately soothed it with a swift of his tongue. Hearing the sounds she was making was too much. He couldn’t handle it anymore, he had to taste her. 

Kris was about to complain when Dean withdrew his fingers but had to stifle a giggle when he picked her up and flipped her on the bed so he was op top of her. He kissed his way down her body, smirking as he saw her flushed face.  
“Seeing something you like?”  
He grinned as he opened her legs and kissed her inner thigh.  
“Fuck yes, you know I do.”

He didn’t want to keep her waiting. Setting his mouth to her, he licked her, tasting her sweet scent again. Finding her clit, he began to swirl his tongue over her. He inserted his fingers in her again and kept sucking on her clit. As he sped up inside her, Kris began to shudder. Her back arched and her muscles tightened, as her hips worked against Dean’s mouth. 

Kris was crying out incoherently, and twisting her fingers in his hair. When nirvana took over her body she lost all sense and just rode the wave of ecstasy. Limbs shaking as he kept thrusting his fingers and sucking as her walls convulsed. Dean didn’t stop, and Kris trembled against the onslaught. When he inserted a third finger Kris’s body felt alive, every inch of skin tingling and burning.  
“Dean…..” She whispered, too far gone to tell him to stop.  
“One more baby, I love watching you come. Love hearing the sounds you make, the way your body quivers…”

He circled the trembling entrance to her body with the tip of his tongue, his fingers, curving and stroking. He alternated between breathing and sucking hard on her clit, the coolness over her fevered skin reawakening raw nerve endings. He massaged a tender spot inside while keeping up his rhythmic suction. He lifted his eyes as he felt her entire body convulse, she looked like a goddamn goddess. 

The orgasm pulsed through Kris in a slow, heated roll of delight, no less devastating or being gentler than the one before it. His weight and heat left her and in a distant corner of her dazed mind, she heard the sound of foil tearing. The mattress dipped as he returned, he pulled her down to the center of the bed as he stretched himself over her. Tucking his forearms on the outside of Kris’s biceps and pressing them to her sides, capturing her in his arms. 

His face was the epitome of lust, his eyes were so dark and dilated they were black. She was sure hers were just the same.  
“Kris.” He whispered before he sank into her in one fierce drive. She gasped, he was big, hard as stone, and so damn deep. Her sex clenched around him, relishing the feel of him inside her. 

His entire body hardened, the muscles of his chest and arms straining as he pulled out to the tip. The rigid tightening of his abs was the only warning he gave her before he pushed back in. She felt so good it was unbelievable. He tightened his hold as he pulled out and slammed forward again. He buried his face in her neck and held her tightly in place.  
“You make me crazy, I can feel you pulsating around me and it feels so goddamn amazing.”

Kris made a small, helpless sound of need and his mouth slanted over hers again. She was on the verge of coming for a third time. Her nails digging into his pumping hips, struggling with the grinding urge to rock into his ferocious thrusts. They were dripping in sweat, their skin hot and slicked together, chests heaving for air. As the orgasm brewed like a storm inside her, everything tightened and clenched, squeezing. 

“Fuck.” He cursed and shoved one hand beneath her hip, cupping her ass and lifting her into his thrusts so that his cock head stroked over and over the spot he knew drove her crazy.  
“Come, Kris,” he said. “Come now.”  
She climaxed again, her body trembling underneath his, the feeling of her milking him was so intense it pushed him over the edge, he threw his head back, shuddering.

“Ah, Kris!” He held her so tightly she couldn’t breathe, his hips pumping as he came long and hard. Her arms were just as tight around his neck as they lay there. Her entire body tingled and pulsed from the exercise. She had no idea how long they stayed like that, doing nothing but just holding each other until their breaths evened out. 

Kris had been happy to lay like this forever, that was until her phone started ringing, followed by the buzzing sound of Dean’s phone. They looked at each other for a second before disengaging and looking for their phones. Both of them were on the side table laying side by side and had the same caller ID; Orange Heart Clooob 🧡.  
“Shit it’s already 8, I should have been there already. They are probably calling to ask where I am.”  
Without looking Dean grabbed a shirt of the floor and threw it to her, Kris pulled it over her head just as the phone started ringing again. 

Kris took a deep breath, shuffled away from Dean and answered on the second ring.  
“Hello?”  
“Kris where are you?” Maggie yelled into the video call. Kris could see her and Gwen in the background.  
“Are you still in bed?” Gwen asked taking the phone from Maggie.  
“Uhm yes, I uh, overslept.”  
She could see Dean grinning from the other side of the bed as he crawled closer til _he_ was straddling her. Kris held her phone next to his shoulder and tried very hard to pay attention to the conversation.  
“...and we’ve been here since 7:40. Kris are you listening?”  
Kris flicked her eyes to Dean and back to the screen, it was very distracting with him sitting so close, and naked. She was trying to hold her phone so it didn’t show any part of him but he wasn’t making it any easier, and by the look on his face the bastard knew exactly what he was doing.  
“Yes, I hear you. I’m going to get dressed and I’ll be right over. Save me a spot!”  
The screen moved as Gwen handed the phone back to Maggie.  
“We will but please hurry up.”  
“I will no worries. See you in a bit.” she quickly hung up before Dean did something that would betray them because he had been teasing her the whole time. 

“You can be really annoying did anyone ever tell you?”  
“Who me? No way.” Dean chuckled, Kris rolled her eyes but made no move to leave the bed just yet, even though she was running late. Leaving the bed would mean leaving Dean and she really didn’t want too.  
“So who were the girls on the phone?”  
“Oh it was Gwen and Maggie! You know them I think, Gwen is originally from America but moved to Germany years ago and Maggie is from Italy, she runs a massive fan page dedicated to you.”  
“Ah yeah, I know them both. I saw Gwen in Stuttgart right? And I think, I’m following Maggie.”  
“Yes, you are.” Kris agreed “Maggie would be amazing as your social media manager though. She’s so good!”  
“I see what you did there.” Dean grinned. Kris just blinked innocently. 

“Half of the chat is meeting up today. I’m so excited. You better leave your phone on silent today because there will be a spam going on.”  
“It’s always on silent, if I don’t people around me would go insane. So who else is coming?”  
“Oh Freya is coming too, you saw her in Dublin with me and yesterday at Luxemburg. Yvette is riding back with me, she’s from Belgium too. You’ll see her tomorrow and Sunday too.” Krist thought for a second before continuing.  
“Let’s see who else, a couple of other girls but I don’t really know them yet. You’ll definitely see them in Katherine’s stories.”  
“Oh you know her too? She’s been a fan since forever! It’s so amazing you all know each other and organize all those fan actions for me.”  
“Oh that was all Maggie, she’s behind all of it!”  
“It’s a good thing my fans are so awesome, organizing so many cool things.” Dean said as he pulled her closer. “But I think I prefer this fan right here.” He murmured as he pulled her against him and kissed her. 

Dean couldn’t help but smile at the two of them in the bathroom, Kris was doing her hair and makeup as he was shaving, it was so domestic. They grinned at each other a couple of times when their eyes met in the mirror, amusement twinkling in Kris’s eyes too. When they both were dressed and Kris’s bag was packed they headed downstairs.  
“Are you sure I can’t tempt you with some brekkie?”  
“No sorry babe, I’m already late.”  
He kissed her goodbye and watched her leave. Thankful she was at least still close by. 

Meeting with the girls was everything Kris thought it would be. After weeks of talking with each other online it was amazing to finally meet face to face. When Kris rounded the corner Maggie came barreling into her for a hug. There where already a couple of girls so Kris was very happy the three of them were on time to save spots. 

To kill the time they made orange hearts of out paper. Kris was surprised when a lot more people showed up then she was expecting. They were not amused when Gwen told them they were saving spots for the rest of the group. However it was forgotten soon enough when Freya and Yvette showed up! The five of them bonded instantly, it was like they had known each other years rather than weeks. Between them they had brought 3L of wine and it went down smoothly so the day was progressing nicely. Sean and Gus had walked by already and had taken photos with everyone, when Sean later came outside looking for Maggie he was accompanied by Benno and Tommy. Freya was swooning hard when she took a picture with Benno. He seemed actually surprised so many girls wanted to take a picture with him too, but he seemed to give Freya the most attention. 

The man in charge of the venue, had come outside and told them they were not allowed to bring the glow sticks inside. So Maggie had reached out to Sean and asked him to come outside and take the glow sticks, so he could give it to the merch table and the security guys to hand them out once everyone was inside. 

Sean grinned at Kris when she asked for a photo  
“Sure love.” He said as he wrapped his arm around her waist. “You look familiar, didn’t I see you on _’Wednesday_?”  
Kris wanted to roll her eyes and say something sarcastic but just smiled.  
“Yes you did!”  
Suddenly some of the girls around them screamed when a van drove past with Dean inside. With most of the attention on Dean, no one was really taking notice of Sean and Kris.  
“You look tired mate, not enough sleep or still jet lagged?” Kris whispered. Sean barked out a laugh at that.  
“I’m willing to bet, I got more sleep than you did.” He said with a smirk.  
Before Kris could say anything else, a girl joined them.  
“Is Dean coming back?”  
“I don’t know, I have no idea what he’s planning on doing.”

Kris decided to take a step back and let Sean deal with the fans himself, her phone pinged when she reached the girls.  
_’‘Got a surprise for you today’_  
_’‘Oh what is it??? X’_  
Kris stared at her phone as she sat down on the ground next to Yvette, who handed her another cup of wine. When it finally beeped it was not the answer she wanted.  
_’‘🤐🤐🤐😬’_  
Kris rolled her eyes, damn him.  
_’‘Noooooo I wanna know!!!’_  
Her phone stayed quiet after that, Kris had to fight the urge to just call him, but that would definitely be a bad idea. 

On her second refill her phone did beep, Dean had uploaded a story saying he would be playing Tumble.  
“Guys, he will be playing tumble!” Yvette nearly screamed. As soon as she said that, all the girls around them searched for their phones. Their little group went insane, each of them loved the song and had never heard it live. The girls had been singing songs already, and when they started on tumble, Maggie started filming them all. Since it was so hot outside, they had no lunch and had drank wine instead, Gwen, Yvette and herself were tipsy and feeling good. 

They were having fun with singing and dancing to Dean’s songs when Kris got a text.  
_’‘Looks like you’re having fun!’_  
Kris snapped her head up and started looking around, searching for Dean. Her phone beeped again that he posted a story. It was a picture with him saying _’‘Guys some of the VIPS of the orange heart club have left glow sticks at the merch table tonight so make sure you get one on the way in’_ this time they actually screamed.  
“He called us VIPs!” Gwen said, moved by him that he would do so. None of them could believe it. Kris secretly could, but was smart enough not to comment. She was still trying to spot Dean from where he could have seen her, it was Maggie that snapped her attention back to the matter at hands.  
“Ok guys we have to make a video so everyone knows what to do for the fan actions.” 

There were stairs in front of the doors, so they all sat down and Maggie gave her phone to Hannah who was the youngest of the bunch. They explained in the video that it was the idea to show their orange hearts during A Place We Knew and wave their glow sticks during Chemicals. 

When it was almost time for the doors to open, they had sobered up and were anxious to get inside. Kris her heart always went crazy with nerves that she couldn’t get a front row seat. There was a no running policy, the rule was mostly upheld when they entered the venue. Everyone did walk super fast, just slow enough for it not be called running. All the girls ended up at front row. Kris her spot wasn’t a super great one -it’s always better to stand a bit to the left or right of Dean’s microphone and not right in front of it- but she didn’t really mind. 

It was stifling hot inside, especially in the front row, they all were pressed together like sardines.  
“The things we do for Dean!” Freya said from her right side. It wasn’t long before the first girl fainted! Thank god the venue was smart enough to hand out water, the front row passed down cups to the people behind them. Kris shared her cup every time with Yvette and Freya, needing the water since her and Yvette only drank wine during the day. 

The opening act was Declan Donovan again and this time Kris knew all the words. Kris was on the outside of their clooob row, next to her were still teenagers -like most of his audience. Their little group was one of the few in or around their thirties. She felt her phone buzzing 10 minutes before the start.  
_’‘I see you got yourself front row again!’_  
Kris smiled like a loon into her phone.  
_’‘Of Course we did! Did you really expect something different?!’_  
_’‘No, not really since you’ve been here the whole day 😂’_

When dean came on, Kris forgot her discomfort at being to hot, when he started singing she forgot the rest of the world. Every time he looked at her she got butterflies in her stomach, and when he smirked at her it was even worse. Everyone in her vicinity probably thought the little smile tugging at the corner of his lips was for her, Kris nearly floated with the knowledge it was actually for her. 

Dean was giddy with anticipation, they were gonna play Tumble especially for the girls. He had been watching them all in the front row, they all were dancing and singing along and it was super fun to watch. They always had super original signs, he always had to laugh at what they said. When the last notes of Lose My Mind faded he directly addressed the girls in front.  
“There was a song that was gonna be on my album, it was supposed to be like a single. But I just couldn’t get it sounding right, and I’ve been working on it, and working on it. And it’s gonna be out at some point. But we thought we’d play it for you on this one altercation.”  
His sentence wasn’t even finished yet when they all started screaming with joy, even though they probably knew it was coming, the girls still went crazy.  
“Yeah not a lot of you have heard it, but some people on the front row -“ he pointed to _’his_ girls. “definitely have. It’s a song called Tumble.”

He was having so much fun, this gig was really something else. He was almost sad he only had three songs left.  
‘If I came back now, would you still be there?’  
The entire front row suddenly yelled _”Fuck yes!_ Dean couldn’t stop himself from smiling. Those girls were something else.  
‘If I came back now, would you even care?’  
_”Fuck yes!_

Kris grinned at seeing Dean’s face at their ‘fuck yes’ he clearly wasn’t expecting it. It made it even better that they could still surprise him like this. 

The crowd went wild when he left the stage, everyone was yelling his name and making so much noise it was a wonder the roof didn’t cave in. When he came back, the volume grew even louder. Straight Back Down was always a hard song for him, and when Dean suddenly stopped near the end there was some confusion among the audience. A girl had fainted, and because Dean was very observant he just stopped everything to find out what was going on.  
“Everyone lets take a few steps back, let’s make a corridor through the front.” Dean suggested. 

The entire front row took a few steps back so the security could carry the girl out.  
“Nice teamwork guys, that’s awesome!” He took the time to take a sip of water. “Alright, so. Let’s wait until she gets out.” He continued.  
“Ok cool.” He did an adorable laugh after that, Kris giggled too at seeing his face. He was so nice, to even have noticed it.  
“So Straight Back Down, it’s always the one that’s the hardest to sing you have to do twice you know.” He paused for a second and looked at the rest of the band.  
“Let’s go from the top.” He looked at the audience “Do you guys want to hear it from the start again?”  
The audience went nuts at this, so it was a definite yes.  
“Alright so surprise, this song is called Straight Back Down.”

Kris felt bad for him that he had to start over, but was secretly glad they got an extra song. The crowd gave their all at the second go, and soon he was singing the last song. Waves was always an amazing song to end the set with. 

It took awhile before the girls could get outside, it felt so good be out again they all went to sit down on the ground to the side. They were all hungry so they decided to order a pizza and have it delivered to the venue. After half an hour a lot of people had left, but a lot -mostly girls- had stayed. Kris was standing to the side with Yvette. Both anxious to see what was happening. She took out her phone and typed a text to Dean.  
_’‘I feel like I’m back in high school surrounded by teenagers 😂.’_  
His reply was immediate.  
_’‘I’m coming outside so you better get your butt to the fence if you want to be in front 😉.’_  
Taking action, Kris took Yvette’s hand and pulled her to the side of the gate. From that angle they could see the corner of the tour bus, where Dean was standing. She nudged Yvette and pointed, Dean spotted them and waved. 

The security guard who Yvette promptly named hitler -because she was so mean- was yelling the no running rule again. They had placed concert fences in between the gates so the fans couldn’t go further. Yvette and Kris got to the front of the fence, Hannah was right behind them and Maggie, Gwen and Freya were to the side. When Dean came out the whole crowd pushed forward and Kris and Yvette nearly got squashed. 

Dean had no clue how Kris managed it every time, but she really stood out in the crowd, and not just because of her pink hair. It was something about her, it was like she was a force of gravity that kept pulling him to her. He just couldn’t help himself and walked over to her.  
“Hi, how are you all?”  
Everyone cheered as he reached them, Dean was sure his smile was just as big as theirs. He high fived the row as ran past them, making them cheer even louder. Sean was filming everything and as usual they started with a group photo. 

There were a lot of people, every show it seemed to grow. And it was like Kris texted, the average age was about 15. He took a ton of selfies and gave a lot of hugs before he finally circled back to the girls. Gwen had brought presents for him, he was in awe of how she had hauled it around all day.  
“You are amazing Gwen. Thank you so much!” He gave her a big hug. Maggie was standing next to him and he made sure to thank her too for the fan actions, he really appreciated it! It was always so fun when fans took matters into their own hands and ‘tried’ to surprise him with it. 

He gave Kris one last wink before he started walking back to the tourbus, were Sean was waiting to film his reaction.  
“We just finished Cologne and I just said hi to all the fans, they were all lined up it’s quite cool.” He said looking back at them. Spotting all the girls he knew from the chat at once.  
“Saw the girls and, like, they are amazing. They're all so excited, it was really fun, I loved it, yeah!”  
He knew to most people it would just be a figure of speech, but to the girls who were outside. They would know he meant them. He wanted to give them a small shout out but not to directly, he was quite proud of himself for being so subtle. 

All of the guys knew about Kris and had spoken to her and watched her during the show. It had been a while since they saw Dean so happy, but they couldn’t resist teasing him. They were all sitting in the tourbus watching the crowd.  
“Did you hear they ordered pizza and when Maggie said it got delivered one of them said; pizza can wait?” Sean asked nobody in general. “Yeah, I heard. I think it was Yvette that said that.” Dean replied. They could see the girls eating their pizza outside of the gate, most people had left and only a handful remained. It was mostly the club that was still standing there. 

Kris didn’t want to drive back to Belgium yet, it would mean leaving the girls, and mostly Dean. She glanced at the bus, knowing without a doubt in her mind he was in there.  
_’‘Good pizza?!’_  
Came the text right after she took another slice, this was just getting ridiculous.  
_’‘Yes very, do I need to call the police? I seem to have a stalker 😉’_  
_’‘😂😂😂😂’_

Gwen had booked a room and had asked if Kris and Yvette dropped her off at the hotel. It wasn’t really on the way but Kris didn’t mind one bit. On the ride home both girls sang their heart out to Dean’s music. Kris was glad she had put Dean’s number in under D, because he had texted a couple of times while they were driving. And since her phone was her gps, Yvette could see it popping up. If she had an idea of what was going on she didn’t say, and Kris didn’t offer. 

Yvette had taken the train to Cologne and had parked her car at the train station near Kris. The girls hugged goodbye and promised to meet up again in the upcoming weeks. Kris had gotten three texts from Dean while she was driving.  
_’Drive safely!’_  
_’Im going to bed, unfortunately alone.’_  
_’Officially in stalker mode now, but text me when you get home!’_  
Kris smiled at the texts.  
_’I just got home. Thank you for the amazing time. I’m counting down the days till Sunday!!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I’ve got some notes!!!
> 
> There is unprotected sex in this chapter, so first of all use protection when you’re having sex!   
> Second, I know there wasn’t a tour bus anymore by the time they played Denmark, Sweden and Belgium, but I had written ¾ of the chapter already before I realized my mistake. And I really didn’t feel like changing it!   
> Also I have no idea where they keep the tour busses at festivals. So yeah, go with me on that and just pretend there still was a tour bus and it was conveniently close by 😂

Kris had been looking forward to rock werchter all year. It was always ‘the’ festival she did with her best friends. Because of it she had to work all week and since Dean had been in Amsterdam recording in the studio, there had been no time to see each other. So Kris was really looking forward to Sunday, Dean was playing Klub C and she would be damned if she missed it. 

She had been texting with Dean all week and it was hard not to do it now, for starters her battery wouldn’t last long and she would be ignoring her friends. She did call him after his show in Denmark and Stockholm. Kris hadn’t told her friends about Dean, although they definitely knew there was a guy. It wasn’t easy, but the moment she did, whatever it was they had, would become labeled. So she wanted to keep it for herself for the time being and see where it took them. She did tell them about the singer Dean, most of her friends had been hearing about him for months. They were curious to see his show but only Nick was planning on joining her in the front row. 

It had been really hot the last couple of days and today would be no exception, in her high waisted shorts and crop top, Kris felt like she was pushing it. But it was too bloody hot to think about it much. Nick and herself made way to Klub C after they saw Lewis Capaldi. Kris wanted to go earlier but Nick had refused. Of course it was packed already and slowly but steady they made their way forward. After Mahalia a lot of people left but they were still stranded on the 5th row, right before Dean was planned to begin. Kris felt like crying, being as short as she was this meant seeing virtually nothing. 

Dean had purposely left Kris alone during her festival weekend. When they had called previously she mentioned her friends complained about her being on her phone constantly. He could definitely relate since he got the same notes from people he knew. It had been a struggle, but he was looking forward to seeing her on the first row. When he came on stage he searched the entire front row and didn’t find her. There seemed to be a girl with pink hair more to the back but he wasn’t sure. 

Kris was cursing Nick in every way she knew because she wasn’t in the front. She could see a little bit, but not much. It was not how she imagined the gig to go. Nick saw her disappointment and maneuvered her in front of him, the crowd opened up a bit since he was so tall. It was slightly better but not great. 

When Dean walked to the front of the stage he saw her better, she was on the third-ish row. Singing and dancing her heart out as usual! He was happy to see her, even if it was behind a lot of people and a man standing really close to her. 

Dean was on the stage, over halfway through his set and she still couldn’t properly see him. She was two heartbeats away from fighting her way to the front when Nick surprised her and with help from the people next to them lifted her onto his shoulders. Nick already was tall so suddenly she was higher as everybody else's and it was perfect. 

Dean was just looking at the crowd when there was a commotion up to his left and Kris came into view. She was sitting on the same mans shoulder he saw earlier and she was smiling a real Cheshire Cat type of smile. 

His eyes found her immediately and Kris felt a shiver run down her spine. It was like she was the only one he was looking at, truth be told he might have been. She had the best line of sight ever like this and was loving every second of it. She leaned her head down and kissed the top of Nick’s head, overjoyed she could finally see the stage. 

He saw her look down kiss the top of his head and say something to the man on whose shoulders she was sitting with a grin of true affection. Something stirred in his chest that felt a lot like jealousy. Now she was higher up he could see her properly, she looked damn good in what seemed to be tiny shorts and a top. Seeing her like that did trigger a response he wasn’t expecting. 

The guy was really big. He had no shirt on and was showing off a chest most bodybuilders would envy. And he didn’t like the way she was sitting one bit. He realized in that moment he wanted to tell her she was his, to tell the guy to put down _his_ girl and make sure she never had to sit on someone’s shoulders ever again to see him. 

The gig was amazing and Kris was on a high. Dean did look at her funny during the ending but she just figured she’d just misread his expression. It had been stifling hot inside the tent and Kris was happy when she had more room to breathe. She saw Sean gave her a nod towards the side of the tent when most people were gone. She understood the hint and headed outside as well. She had told her friends she was meeting Yvette from the chat right after Dean’s gig, she really was here so technically she wasn’t lying. Nick wasn’t surprised when she gave him a kiss on his check and made her way towards the place Sean had signaled. 

Sean knew Dean was upset, even without him saying anything. He did have an idea what it was about, but chose not to say anything. After he had enough footage for the tour diary, he made his way outside like he had agreed with Dean in advance. Kris was waiting in sort of the right spot, so it took him awhile before he had found her. Good thing her pink hair was like a beacon in the sea of people. 

“Hiya love.”  
“Hi Sean!” Kris said giving him a hug. “How are you?”  
“I’m fine mate, what about you?”  
Kris grinned at the mate comment.   
“Good, excited to see Dean again!” She paused a second. “I’ve missed him.”   
Sean nodded and led the way through a maze of fences talking about how their time in Amsterdam had been until they reached the edge of the festival grounds, where there was a mini artist lounge, in front of a bunch of tour busses. Dean was sitting on one of the benches in the shade, looking at her and Sean enter. He was still wearing the same shirt from before, it was damp just like his hair from sweating. It was sticking to his body and he looked incredible. But his face was still off, and Kris felt her heart sink. There was definitely something wrong. She turned around to ask Sean what was going on, but he had disappeared to the side where a couple of the guys stood. Kris gave them a little wave before she made her way towards Dean. 

“Hi.” Kris said, not really sure what to expect.   
“Hi Kris.” Dean just deadpanned. Kris waited for him to continue and frowned when he didn’t.   
“So what’s up? You are acting weird.”  
Dean just shrugged and didn’t answer. Kris stepped forward until she was right in front of him and Dean had to look up to her. For a moment none of them said anything and just stared at each other.   
“So where is Jean-Claude Van Damme?!”  
Kris felt her jaw hit the floor and stared at him dumbfounded.   
“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

Dean stood up and looked at her, she really was confused what he was talking about. He could see it written all over her face.   
“I mean the guy _you_ were kissing and _who was touching_ you all over!”  
Kris her face turned red before she took a step back.   
“Are you _serious_?”  
She looked at him and when Dean didn’t respond she continued.   
“That’s rich coming from you. Mad at me while girls grab, hug and drool all over you!” She said her voice becoming louder with every word.   
_”What?!”_ Dean yelled back. “We’re not talking about _me!_ It’s about you and that bloody bodybuilder.”

Kris felt her blood boiling. He was seriously jealous of Nick. While girls practically threw themselves at him, and he was mad at _her_.   
“Two things Dean.” She yelled. “He was touching me, so I wouldn’t fall off. And they had the close the fucking tent because everyone wanted to see _you_ , and secondly -“

Sean suddenly appeared behind them.   
“Uh guys.”  
They both turned to him.   
_”What?!”_   
“You might want to take your little fight somewhere else, people are staring.”

Kris looked around and it was like Sean had said, there had gathered a little crowd watching them. Without another word she turned and stomped to the tour bus with Dean on her heels, she remembered the way to the lounge and tried really hard to calm herself and not to think about what happened there last time. 

Dean didn’t waste a second, as soon as he was through the door he turned to her.  
“So what’s the second thing?”  
Kris just stared at him, not understanding what on earth he was talking about.   
“What?!”  
“You said secondly and then Sean interrupted us. I presume it was something about the bodybuilder.”  
All the calming Kris had done earlier disappeared immediately just by the tone of his voice.   
“Don’t be such a jerk. I was gonna explain the whole thing, how he’s my best friend, and _gay_! But. Fuck. You.”  
Kris could hear the rest of the guys moving around in the bus and she knew they could hear their argument word for word. But she was too mad and past caring. 

Ok so Dean wasn’t expecting him to be gay, but it didn’t change anything, it really just made it worse.   
“So if someone’s gay they can just fucking manhandle you like that?”  
“You know what? You are impossible and I’m leaving.” Kris told him angrily as she walked past him to the door. All of Dean’s anger evaporated as soon as she said that. He wasn’t ready to let her go, even as angry as he was, his mind was in shambles and his body was reacting to her proximity and their fight in a way that was not appropriate at the moment. 

“No, stay!”  
Kris turned around and faced him again, her face a mixture of emotions. Anger the most prominent of all.   
“Why? It’s clear you don’t trust me, or my friends.”  
She had a point but trust went both ways, she had been yelling at him for interacting with his female fans too.   
“No I do. Sorry ok, I just saw you like that with him and I panicked.”  
“Not a good enough reason for going all jerkface on me.”

Dean just stood there looking at Kris, her hands on her hips, eyes ablaze with fury and her chest heaving. She was mad as hell and Dean couldn’t help being so aroused it was almost physically painful. In two steps he was standing in front of her.   
“You want to hear a reason?” He whispered looking at her. “How about I can’t stop thinking about you? And the thought of another man touching you drives me crazy. Gay or not!”  
Kris started to say something but Dean cut her of and continued.   
“Or do you want to hear, that I’m falling in love with you?!” He said placing one hand or her butt and the other behind her head and kissing her. 

It only took a second for Kris to respond, she could feel all of him pressed against her. He was just as affected by her as she was with him. Her blood was still boiling but none of that mattered when he was kissing her like this. And certainly not when he had just basically told her, he was in love with her. She intertwined her fingers in his damp hair and pulled him even closer. 

Dean had no idea what was happening to him, he only knew if he didn’t have her soon he’d lose his mind. He pulled back long enough to yank her top over her head and pull her bra aside as Kris made her way over the tiny buttons of his shirt. He kissed her again and slowly pushed her backwards while unbuttoning her shorts as Kris was doing the same with his pants. In one swift move he lowered hers and left her standing naked in front of him. His own pants fell in a heap around his ankles as he pushed Kris against the door. 

Dean his hands were everywhere as he was kissing her, a mad fight with their tongues. She could taste the salt on his skin and it drove her wild, his body was still slick with it and and she had to fight the urge to lick it off. Frustrated he was so much taller as her, she wrapped her legs around his waist. He seemed just as caught up in this crazy frenzy and he got his fingers into her before anything else. On any other day she’d accuse him of showing off, holding her up with his hips and one hand while he fucked her with the other, his thumb pressing to her clit relentlessly. But right now she really didn’t care and leaned her head against the door as a low and deep moan escaped her. 

She was dripping wet and Dean could feel her pulsating around his fingers as he thrusts them in and out. The sounds she’s making were only turning him more on, not even caring she was becoming louder with every passing minute. 

“I want you now, I want to come with you buried inside of me.” She nearly begged when he added a third finger. 

The only response Kris got was a deep growl before he pulled his hand out, pressed her up higher, he fumbled with his boxer for a second and then slides his cock into her. She nearly came on the spot, he’s so incredibly deep like this and her breath was stuck in her throat for a moment. 

Dean doesn’t waste a second before he’s thrusting into her again, and again, she feels so fucking amazing. She’s kissing him like a mad woman and tugging on his hair, rougher than they ever have been before. 

Kris tucks her face into his neck, whimpering, he’s pushing up against her clit from the inside as he thrusts deep, and she’s only hanging on by a thread at this point. 

It doesn’t take much before her body starts shaking and she cried out while her orgasm took over her body, Dean’s pretty sure somewhere in the tour bus Sean is plotting to kill them both.

She was nearly breaking his skin as she bites his neck. She’s shaking, his arms are the only thing keeping her from falling apart and yet she’s holding him as much as he’s holding her. 

“Oh my lord, You feel so god damned good, you’ll be the death of me.” 

Dean pushed his cock a little more forcefully in and out as Kris was still pulsating around him. Kris was clawing on his back, probably leaving marks. She was kissing him wherever she could reach, his neck, his jaw, just below his ear all the while whispering how deep he was. Dean pushed her higher and placed his hands under her butt for a different angle and dear god he wouldn’t last long like this. 

“Oh my god, Dean.” Kris moaned as the new angle hit the exact fabulous spot over and over again. Still balancing on the edge of bliss, Kris toppled over again. 

With every stroke the sensitivity increased and Dean was near the point of no return, when he felt Kris orgasm again he couldn’t help himself.   
“Fuck Kris!” He yelled as the sensation rose from his balls through his cock and exploded into a world of ecstasy and pleasure.

Kris could feel Dean coming inside of her, coating her with his hot and slick semen. She rested her head against his forehead trying to even out her breathing. Dean carried her over to the couch and laid her on it without pulling out. He wanted to stay like this forever, he felt complete and utterly happy. When he finally did pull out he watched his semen trickle out of her and felt a weird alpha sort of pride. That was until he realized why alarm bells were ringing in his head.   
“Fuck, please tell me you’re on the pill?”  
Kris looked at him dumbstruck for a second.   
“Amai, good thing I am. Fuck I didn’t even think about it.”

Dean looked uncomfortable for a second before he grabbed a tissue and handed it to her. Kris giggled all of a sudden and Dean looked at her surprised.   
“Sorry it’s really not funny, but today has been a rollercoaster and I am still processing.”  
Dean looked at her and grinned, it was infectious and soon they were both laughing. When there was a howling of laughter from the other room Kris suddenly realized how loud they had been.   
“Oh fuck, how much do you think they heard?!”  
Dean didn’t respond he just laughed. Kris crawled out from underneath him and started dressing, shooting dirty glances at Dean who was still sitting naked naked. 

When Dean was dressed too Kris grabbed him before he could open the door.   
“Dean, I love you.” She paused to let it sink in. “You caught me of guard earlier and then there was the amazing sex. And I know it’s early but I really do.”  
Dean cupped her face.   
“I love you too. It’s why I overreacted.” He kissed her softly while she hugged him close. 

When Dean and Kris got out of the lounge, Kris her face was pink, but she was holding her head up high.   
“It sounded like you guys made up.” Sean joked when they joined them. Dean just grinned at them while Kris turned crimson.   
“You’re just jelly because you only have your hand!” Kris replied stunning everyone. There was a lot of joking about for the next hour before Dean and Kris left to see Muse. It had been a long time since Dean was this happy, Kris got on with everyone and it felt amazing, it was like she had always been a part of it. 

They had a blast at Muse, both singing and dancing the entire gig. Kris was having the time of her life, going to a rock concert with Dean was the absolute best. Especially when he was singing all the lines along in her ear while holding her the entire night. 

Saying goodbye was awful because it would be at least two months before they would see each other again. But this time they both knew where they stood, this time it was different.   
“You have no idea how much I’ll miss you.” Dean whispered in her ear.   
“Just as much as I’ll miss you!”  
Dean kissed her one last time before walking back to the tour bus. He was flying from Brussels airport to Orlando first thing in the morning, there was a busy schedule coming up.


End file.
